Beyond the Shadows
by Dragoon321
Summary: Draconum is free of his curse, Danny and Ember are together, life is good, but an old enemy joins forces with a new foe and even the power of Draconum cannot stand against them... at least not alone! Sequel to The Overlord Of Shadows. [DxE][Complete][R&R]
1. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HIS SHOW! I do own Draconum however, so don't use him without asking.

-- A/N --

Alright after getting a few emails, reading a few reviews, and having a few of my friends bugging me nonstop I have decided to write the next part of The Overlord of Shadows. Now enjoy the next part of my story Beyond the Shadows.

Prelude: Here We Go Again

-- unknown skies --

Draconum soared high in the clear starry sky. He hadn't felt this free in eons. It had been so long sense he had taken the Curse of the Shadow King upon himself and he had spent nearly twenty centuries trying to find a way to break the curse without passing it to another, all while trying to keep the curse satisfied that he was trying to destroy creation. The answer had been so simple yet so complicated it was nearly laughable. Soul binding. It couldn't be completely intentional of course, he literally had to trick himself into it or the curse would have simply tried to flee to another body. He also needed to find a soul untainted by evil. A soul who was willing to risk everything just to save something precious to them. A hero in other words. He had found the perfect hero in Danny Phantom.

He could feel the boy in his mind. A surprisingly reassuring feelingly, being able to reach out to him. Draconum felt Ember kiss Danny and he couldn't help but grin. They did that a lot. It was for Ember that Danny risked death and jumped in front of a soul destroying blast. The same blast that had backfired and bound their souls together. Danny's pure soul binding with his curse tainted one had acted much like a filter. The curse could not withstand even the small part of Danny that was bound with his soul and upon meeting, Danny's soul had obliterated the curse. Danny had freed him from the living nightmare that had been his life for hundred of thousands of years.

A side effect was also a restored part of his own humanity and a little of the boys personality rubbed off on him. He hadn't felt many human emotions other then slight dark amusement and all consuming rage for a very long time. It felt good to be able to care about something again, even if it was just a snot nosed human brat. He grinned at the thought of his 'little brother'. Honestly it was the only thing that came close to describing soul bound creatures. They were bound in much the same way twins were, just a little more extreme.

'Maybe it's time I payed them a visit.' Draconum thought to himself. 'It has been over a year now and I wouldn't mind seeing those two again.'

Draconum nodded to himself. He cart wheeled gracefully in the air and sped off in Danny's general direction. He wasn't going to tell the hatchling he was coming, it would be amusing to see the look on Danny's face when he got there. Draconum increased his speed with several powerful down strokes. Trees below him bent in the gale force winds his wings kicked up and a small explosion echoed away from him as he broke the sound barrier.

'Look out Amity Park.' Draconum gave a fanged smile. 'Draconum's coming home.'

-- Fenton Works --

"Alright I give up!" Danny sighed.

Ember grinned at him. "Told you I still play better then you do, dip-stick."

"Oh well. I wasn't really expecting to beat you anyways." He set his guitar down. Well, he set Draconum's guitar down. It was nearly an exact replica of Ember's just it was black with neon green flames instead of Ember's purple and aqua color. It had been the one Draconum used during there contest and it really was a masterful piece of work. It never seemed to go out of tune, it seemed to be able to take any kind of punishment, and to top it off it sounded perfect. Even Skulker had said it was a beautiful instrument.

Draconum had told him were it was right after he left. He said it was a gift for saving him. Even though it never seemed to actually matter Danny always cared for the guitar carefully. He cleaned and tuned it every day despite Ember always pointing out that it never really needed it. He was actually getting to be a pretty good guitarist now too with a lot of help from Ember and some random tips from Draconum through their mental link. It was going to be a very long time before he could out play Ember though, she still mopped the floor with him every single time. One time Ember had suggested he might be able to beat Draconum now and he had pointed out that she couldn't beat Draconum. She didn't have a response for that.

He felt Draconum suddenly shift directions in his mind, but it had been so fast he couldn't tell what direction he was moving in now. Danny shook his head and shrugged it off. Draconum had told him how to more or less shield himself from the mental link, but he usually just left it open anyways. Not like he had anything to hide.

"Danny?" Ember asked touching his shoulder. She knew when he got like that it normally meant something dealing with Draconum, but she could never be sure what until she asked.

"It's nothing, he just changed directions really fast and it confused me for a second." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh..." She frowned, "Do you have any idea were he is at?"

Danny sighed they have had this conversation before. "I told you already, Ember, it doesn't work like that. I can sense that he is in that direction," He pointed toward Draconum's general position, "but I don't know were in that direction. I just know that if we went that way long enough we would find him."

She frowned. "But..."

Danny held up his hand and let a small part of Draconum's personality surface. "No buts child. That is simply how it is and how it will always be."

He grinned at Ember's scowl and started laughing when she tackled him back on to the bed. She hated it when he talked like the ancient creature.

Ember was leaning in to kiss him now. He stopped laughing and grinned up at her. Their lips were just about to touch when a breath of mist escaped his lips. He couldn't help but curse as he slowly pulled a frowning Ember off of him and stood up.

"Well back to work it seems. I'M GOING GHOST!" White rings surrounded his body as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"Oh well." Ember said. "Lets finish this quick shall we, baby pop."

"That works for me." Danny said as they both phased out and took off through the wall.

The door to the room burst open and a panicked Jazz rushed in. "Guys there is a ghost and..." she glanced around, "oh I see they already knew."

Downstairs an image of Vlad Plasmius was on the TV. He was standing in the middle of a street blasting anything stupid enough to get to close to him. It looked like he was waiting for someone...


	2. Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

-- Amity Park --

Danny soared toward the ghost. He almost stopped dead when he saw who it was. Vlad Plasmius was busily blasting a car out of his way. He seemed to be destroying anything that was in front of him at random. Danny snarled and swooped for his old arch enemy. He had to get his attention or else Vlad was going to hurt some body and by the look of it he really didn't care.

"Hey Fruit Loop!" Danny shouted as he collided with Vlad's back.

The two ghosts slammed into the ground and Vlad bounced several times before coming up in a roll. He didn't even look scuffed and Danny was reminded of his useless fight with Draconum. Danny snarled again, but this wasn't Draconum it was Vlad and after fighting a monster capable of wiping out all creation this shouldn't be too hard. Well he hoped it won't be that hard anyways.

"I am not a fruit loop!" Vlad shouted and unleashed a pair of purple ecto blasts right at Danny.

He dodged easily out of the way and unleashed one of his own green blasts back. Vlad didn't even bother dodging he just put up a shield and blocked it.

"Now, now Daniel, haven't we done this dance before. We both know you can't beat me." Vlad grinned. He crossed his arms trying look menacing, but after enduring one of Draconum's hope devouring glares he just looked like he was letting his guard down. Danny grinned and Vlad uncrossed his arms and got into a battle stance. He could tell something was up.

"Maybe not alone," Ember whispered right in Vlad's ear, "but Danny isn't alone any more!" She nailed him hard with her guitar and sent him flying into a nearby building. Danny thought he was having a flash back, this was way to similar to their fight with Draconum.

This time Vlad seemed a little slower in getting up, but he still didn't looked hurt. He glanced between his two enemies going over his options in his head. He seemed to beleive that even two on one he still had a good chance because he held his ground. Danny didn't like that, Vlad was good at judging risks.

Vlad smiled wickedly. "I knew you won't pick that little goth girl. Power is always something you seemed to look for Daniel."

"Power has nothing to do with it Vlad!" Danny snarled at the other halfa.

Vlad shrugged. "If you say so."

He phased out before Danny or Ember could react. Danny felt something slam into him from behind and he was sent flying into the same building Vlad had hit. This time though the wall didn't hold up as well and a large part of the concert fell down towards him. He phased out and flew through the rubble looking around. Ember and Vlad were fighting a few yards away.

Danny rushed to rejoin the battle, but Vlad saw him coming and grabbed Ember by the arm. Spinning in a circle once he threw Ember at Danny full force and launched a ecto blast at them. The two hit and Danny was sent flying back again. It wasn't nearly as hard this time though and he managed to get them out of the way of the blast.

Vlad appeared behind them just as they were beginning to slow down and landed another solid punch right in Danny's back. The two other ghosts were sent flying forward now. Danny heard Vlad laugh behind them and looked over his shoulder just in time to see and feel the impact of an ecto blast in his lower back.

Danny shrieked in pain as the blast burned into his body. He was just glad Ember hadn't been hit with it. They hit the ground hard bouncing and eventually skidded to a stop. Ember slowly rolled him over and off of her. She looked him over and started shaking his shoulders.

"Danny?!" She said panic lacing her voice.

'Damnit, why was beating Vlad still so hard?' He thought to himself.

He struggled to his feet. Good he could still move at least. Vlad was standing a few yards away with his arms crossed.

"Give up yet Daniel?" He asked in an uncaring manner.

"Never! I refuse to lose to a crazy fruit loop." He yelled back. The only real weakness Vlad had was his overactive ego and Danny was going to use it to his advantage.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!!" Vlad roared and charged head on again. Perfect. Sorry old man this is going to hurt you way more then it is me.

Danny opened his mouth and leaned back taking in a deep breath. Vlad's eyes went wide when he saw what was coming and he tried to steer out of the way.

'Too late you crazy fruit loop!'

Vlad shouted. "Oh, cheese logs!"

Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail at almost point blank range. It sent the other halfa flying backwards through the air and slammed him threw several walls. Danny collapsed as the wail ended. He still hadn't gotten good enough at it to use it more then a few times a day and he was too tried now to maintain his transformation.

Ember grabbed him while still searching for any sign of Vlad. The vampire like halfa emerged from the rubble clutching his arm and looking a little worse for wear. The problem was he was still moving and still looked more angry then worried.

'Damnit he must of gotten stronger!'

"Blast that power! I will learn it some day mark my words, but right now I think I will have a little fun with you two!" He began walking at them. Releasing his injured arm and flexing it as he did. Oh yeah, this wasn't good.

"Danny?" Ember whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"We are in trouble aren't we?"

He glanced towards a very angry Vlad. "Yeah."

The other halfa rushed forward without warning and raised his fist for a massive punch. Danny shoved Ember behind him and braced for the blow. He closed his eyes...

The blow never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again. Vlad's fist was less then and inch from his face, but it had been stopped by another hand locked tightly on Vlad's wrist. Vlad was staring at the interloper. A look of confusion and outrage painting his features.

"Who are you?" Vlad snarled.

Danny turned his head slowly and looked at the face of his rescuer. A long black duster blew in the wind and the mans black pants and shoes were darker then dark. Under the duster on his black shirt a neon green dragon symbol could be seen. His pale skin clashed with his dark cloths. Bone white hair framed sharp serpentine features and gave the man a reptilian like appearance. A pair of glowing black and green snake eyes glared menacingly at Vlad who was wincing from the crushing grip on his wrist.

Draconum gave a sharp toothed smiled. "Your worst nightmare..."


	3. Face Off

Chapter 2: Face Off

-- Amity Park --

Vlad snarled and tried to pull free of Draconum's crushing grip. He winced when the hand on his wrist slowly began to twist and pulled even harder.

"What do you want?" Vlad snarled.

Draconum simply glared at him, his eyes glowing ominously. Vlad gave an extra powerful yank and his hand slipped free. He stumbled back and away from the green eyed man standing over Danny Phantom and his little fire haired vixen.

"Are you two alright?" Draconum asked. He glanced down at them. His eyes soften just a little when he glanced them over.

"Yeah." Danny growled over coming the initial shock of Draconum's sudden appearance. "Not that I ain't grateful but what are you doing here?"

Draconum grinned at him. "I stopped by for a visit, looks like I had good timing too."

Danny laughed. Even Ember grinned up at him.

Vlad snarled. "Well, so you have powerful friends then Daniel. I shouldn't be surprised I suppose, you did turn one of your greatest enemies into your girl friend."

Draconum turn his attention back to Vlad. His form slowly morphing into something stronger and less human. His trench coat wrapped around him and thickened into black plate armor. He grew in height until he was around seven feet tall. His face contorted as charcoal black scales emerged from his skin. His glowing eyes exploded in green fire. Vlad took a step back and surveyed this new opponent. Draconum grinned, his smile almost literally went from ear to ear across his face and his teeth were needle sharp. Even Vlad flinched at that grotesque smile.

Draconum raised one armor clad hand and held it as if he was holding something.

"Kalsinlo, Blade of the Shadow, your master calls you." He said in a whisper.

The whisper echoed out from him as if it were carried on the wind. The light suddenly dimmed around him as if it feared to touch him. Darkness swirled in his hand forming a shadowy whirlpool.

"Kalsinlo, Bane of the Light, your master summons you." He voice grew louder with every word.

The swirling darkness slowly began to take on an undefined shape in his hand. The vague image of a sword could be seen. A sword made of pure shadow. Under Draconum's feet green glowing runes appeared just like the runes that had made up the poem in his tomb.

"Kalsinlo, Drinker of Life, your master commands you!" He roared, his voice thundered into the sky, cracking nearby windows and making the three ghosts cover their ears. "Come to me Shadow Fang!"

The glowing runes flashed brightly then dissipated. In Draconum's hand was a shifting blade of darkness. No light shone near it and a vale of darkness hung around it. It was as if it was devouring any light nearby. Danny recognized the substance as the same that made up the slab that held the poem. A blade forged of the Essence of Shadow. Danny shivered, Clockwork had said the stuff could devour anyone who touched it. It was literally the polar opposite of light given a physical form.

"Behold Kalsinlo," Draconum said with a heartless smile, "the Shadow Fang. Behold your doom, Vlad Masters."

Vlad was unnerved to say the least, but he still held his ground. It was just him one on one with this... thing. The girl and Daniel were far to weaken to aid this new enemy.

"How do you know my name creature?" Vlad asked in a low growl.

Dracunom raised his other hand with the palm facing up.

"Somhuss Orbane Corsanor!" He whispered.

A glowing green orb appeared in the air above his hand.

"Show me Vlad Masters." He said.

The orb flashed and showed the very scene they were in right now, though the orb was not present in the image.

"I know many things foolish child," Draconum said mockingly to Vlad, "more then you will ever realize."

"Child?" Vlad snarled "CHILD?!"

Draconum simply smiled and got into a loose combat stance. Vlad launched himself forward firing ecto blasts as he did. Draconum raised the shadowy blade and blocked each one. Danny stared as the sword seemed to draw the energy into itself hungrily. Vlad was now in close and unleashed a flurry of quick punches which Draconum didn't even bother to block. The hits slammed into his armored chest causing small shock waves with each impact. Draconum didn't even move, he just smiled down at Vlad lazily.

Enraged, Vlad pulled back and unloaded a massive punch right into Draconum's jaw. Danny flinched at the sound of the powerful impact.

Vlad smirk as Draconum stumbled backwards a few steps. His grin faltered, however, when Draconum straighted and began laughing. The sound was chilling and Danny was sure the temperature dropped below zero at the hissing laugh. He felt Ember shiver next to him. No matter what Danny thought of Draconum he would always be a creature born of the shadow and naturally unnerving to almost everything else.

"What are you laughing at you scaly freak?" Vlad snarled.

Draconum's laughter came to a sudden halt. He slowly took on a combat stance again.

"Now its my turn." He said in a deadly quite voice that made Vlad take a step back.

Draconum moved so fast that the three ghosts could only see a blur as he closed with his opponent. Vlad raised his hands to block what ever was coming, but doubled over when one of Draconum's armored fists collided with his gut. Not wasting a moment Draconum slammed his knee into Vlad's face with enough force to send the ghost skyward.

Before Vlad could even begin stop his upward momentum Draconum appeared above him, slamming both his fists and the hilt of his sword into Vlad's lower back. The shock wave the echoed away from the impact bent the tops of nearby trees.

Vlad screamed in agony as he felt a sensation not unlike burning spread from were the blade's hilt had touched. The power of the massive blow sent him plummeting ground ward once more and Vlad realized he was barely holding onto consciousness.

'This isn't good,' He thought desperately, 'this creature's power and speed is over whelming. I have to get out of here before...'

Draconum appeared below him with one armored hand raised. Vlad's chest impacted into Draconum's raised fist with enough force to shatter the ground beneath the creature and send another shock wave outward from them. Draconum tilted his head towards Vlad and smiled pleasantly. He threw the helpless ghost away like a worthless sack and Vlad impacted into a nearby wall, cracking the concert it was made out of.

Vlad vaguely realized he was back in his human form. The fiery pain in his lower back was slowly spreading and the rest of his body felt like it was broken into pieces. He attempted to struggle to his feet and was rewarded with an armored boot violently connecting with his side.

He skidded to a halt a few seconds late, he hadn't even realized he had been air born. In the back of his mind he realized that the entire right side of his rib cage was shattered, but at the moment the only thing that concerned him was the pair of armored boots slowly walking towards him and the shadowy blade that was being raised.

He saw the monster swing the sword down at him in an arc meant to relieve him of his head, but he heard someone scream something. The blade stopped. It was touching his skin. He could feel the fiery pain spreading across his body from the blade. He noticed now though that it felt like it was draining him of something. He thought it might have been his life bing sucked into the sword, but he wasn't sure.

"Please stop! That's enough!" He heard Danny shout. Was the boy saving him? Him of all people? Vlad almost smiled despite it all.

'A hero will always be a hero it seems.' He thought bitterly.

He felt the blade leave his neck and felt a small amount of blood running from the cut it had given him. He would of laughed if he wasn't so sure that...

Vlad fell face first onto the ground, dead or knocked out Danny couldn't tell. He looked on in horror as Draconum kicked Vlad so he was facing up.

'I guess at least he won't suffocate like that.' He thought.

The creature turned back to them. Ember drew back slowly as he approached staring wide eyed with terror at him.

"Is he..." Danny whispered.

"Why?" Draconum said reverting back to his human shape. He glanced down at the sword a whispered something causing it to vanish. The gloom disappeared with it.

"What?" Danny said looking up at Draconum.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because it isn't right to just kill someone like that!" Danny almost screamed.

Draconum cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Even someone like him?" He pointed in an uncaring manner at Vlad's prone form.

Danny stared in disbelief. Was he joking?

'No.'

Danny blinked.

'I am not joking.' Draconum's voice clarified in his mind.

"You can't kill anyone like that. It's not our place to decide who lives and who dies!"

"You do all the time." Draconum said pointedly.

"What?! No I don't!"

"You save people from dieing a lot Danny." Draconum said smugly. "That would be deciding its not there time to die if I am not mistaken. There fore you decide that they get to live."

Danny stared at him. "It's not right for people to die!"

"Death is part of life." Draconum said simply. Danny looked at Ember who was making her way to Vlad. She knelt down next to him and began looking for signs of life.

"Thats not the point. If I can keep someone alive a little longer I will."

Draconum smirked. "You just contradicted yourself."

"Guys." Ember called.

Danny snarled at his friend. "What are you talking about."

"Guys!" Ember said a little louder.

"You just said 'if I can keep someone alive a little...'"

"Yes, I know! So what?"

"So you admit that the people you save are people who you decide get to live then?"

Danny stared at Draconum. Curse him and his cold ruthless logic!

"GUYS!!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs. Her fiery blue hair flickered angrily. Danny jumped and stared at her.

"What?" Draconum asked simply turning his attention to her.

"He is still alive. We need to get him to a hospital. Now!" She said harshly.

Draconum shrugged and moved toward Ember and Vlad. Danny jogged up next to him ready to try and restrain Draconum if he tried to finish the job.

'Like you could, boy. But no I will not kill him.'

He bent down and scooped Vlad up like he weighed as much as a doll. A doll that was broken and battered beyond recognition. Draconum took to the air heading for the closest hospital.

Danny flinched at the amount of damage that had been done. Vlad would be very, very lucky if he lived through this. Danny stopped. Or maybe he would really rather be dead. Knowing Draconum, he had done something permanent...


	4. Chat with the Shadow

Chapter 3: Chat with the Shadow

-- Danny's Room --

Danny sighed. Ember was sitting next to him on the bed cross legged and Draconum was leaning smugly against the wall across from them. They were trying to finish the argument they had been having earlier, but Draconum's lack of moral value and cold ruthless logic was winning the argument. Ember fell back on the bed in defeat.

"I give up. Lets just admit that he is right already!" She whispered.

Draconum snickered. "Giving up already, but I was just getting started."

"Fine!" Danny threw his arms in the air in defeat, "I give up."

"It was just getting fun too." The ancient creature shrugged.

"What are you doing back here anyways?" Danny asked.

"Didn't we discus this already?"

"Yes, but we had other things on our mind at the time you know."

"Besides I wasn't paying attention." Ember said with a grin.

Draconum sighed mumbling something about the weak brain power of mammals.

"Hey, I heard that you stupid lizard!" Ember's already pale face went paler when she realized what she had said.

Draconum just laughed at her though. "Your temper matches your hair I see, hatchling. Very well, I will humor you. I am here because I decided to pay you a visit, nothing more nothing less."

"Thats it?" Danny asked.

"That's it." Draconum shrugged, "I just have good timing I suppose. My turn. Why did you stop me from killing that cretin?"

Danny sighed. "Didn't we just go over this?"

"No, we had a discussion on moral values, which I believe we agreed are useless in combat. Now tell me why you stopped me."

"I..." Danny sighed. "It just wasn't right. You shouldn't just kill people like that no matter how much they might deserve it."

Draconum tilted his head to the side in that lizard like way of his. "I don't understand. If someone deserves to die why not just kill them?"

Danny stared at Draconum not believing what he had just heard. He didn't understand?

"It... It's just not right, ok? You can't just kill people because you can!"

"I wasn't going to kill him because I could, I was going to kill him because he was a threat. Not just to you and Ember, but to humans in general."

Danny blinked. "That still doesn't make it right. You shouldn't kill something just because its a threat!"

"But all life must destroy another life in order to preserve itself. So killing an enemy to protect yourself or those you care for doesn't seem wrong."

Ember finally chimed in. "Not all life lives by destroying other life! Plants don't kill other things to preserve themselves!"

"I can understand how you would think that, but you are wrong." Draconum sat down on the floor. He looked like a teacher trying to explain a very difficult subject to the 'not so smart' kids.

"What? Plants don't kill things to eat! How can a plant destroy something?!" Ember asked angrily. She was sure she had him here, he was just bluffing.

"In order to survive plants absorb sunlight, you know this correct?"

"Yes!" They both answered.

"So that means that there is only so much sky to cover. Not every plant born lives to grow into an adult. Most are killed because other plants are already taking the sunlight above them effectively starving them to death. If the plant that was already there allowed new plants to grow it would have to compete for resources and therefore it existence would be endangered. So it simply strangles any young plants in a manner of speaking."

Both Ember and Danny were staring at him.

"Other plants," Draconum continued ignoring their stares, "have such expansive root systems they can literally strangle other plants by wrapping around the other's roots cutting off its supply of nutrients. Still others actually poison the ground around them so that only plants of the same species can grow ensuring their species survival by killing off all the competition. Oh and Ember?"

"Yes?" She answered weakly.

He smiled. "There are carnivorous plants in the world, though the larger types seem to have died out long ago. When I was a boy there was a kind of flower in the forests that could literally devour a young hatchling whole."

"That's... horrible!" She whispered.

"Not really. If we eat other creatures to survive why shouldn't something else be able to eat us."

"Because we are human!" Danny sputtered.

"I was never human, hatchling, though i will admit our races look very similar. That's not a reason anyways. A human is a human true, but what does that mean? A deer is a deer but that doesn't save it from the wolf now does it?"

"But a deer is just an animal! People are not animals!"

Draconum scowled. "You humans are arrogant beyond all belief, do you realize that? What makes your race or mine different from any animal? Our ability to think on a higher level?" He laughed, "That's just a different path of evolution, it doesn't make us any different from any other creature! An ape is about five times stronger then the average human and yet it is nearly as intelligent. Raptors were almost as smart as an ape and they were closely related to my people but out matched us in speed tenfold."

"So then you are saying the ape is better then a human because its stronger!" Danny asked. He felt insulted beyond reason.

"No, that does not make the ape better then a human just because it is stronger and similarly a raptor was not better then one of my people because it was faster."

"Then," Ember said thoughtfully, "what is better?"

Draconum sighed, "Different paths do not mean one creature is better then another and it certainly doesn't mean it is no longer an animal. A creature could be _superior _yes, but that doesn't make it _better_. A living thing is a living thing and all life is equal in the eyes of the truly wise."

"But... but you just said if something is a threat..."

"Kill it yes. You are learning something I think! The problem is you humans seem to become fearful of an entire species when one does become a threat and carry your defense a little to far. You nearly hunted the noble wolf to extinction from what I understand and wolves have a natural fear of other predators. Tell me what threat is a creature that runs at the sight of you ninety-nine times out of a hundred even when it outnumbers you?"

"There is still that one chance though..."

"Indeed, there is that one chance. And yes sooner or later _someone _will probably get killed by said rouge wolf, but dieing is the price we pay for living." Draconum shrugged, "The only creature on this planet that doesn't seem to understand that is humans. You become bitter towards an entire race just because one wrongs you. You don't see deer hunting down wolves because they probably will kill their herd mates. Yet humans will eradicate entire species just because they are seen as a threat."

Danny sat back holding his head. He had a sudden headache. "I think we need to change the subject."

"So you admit defeat then? Very well what next?"

"What were your people?" Ember asked immediately, "You said they weren't human just similar."

"I said similar in appearance. We evolved from large warm blooded reptiles. Raptors were related to us in the same way apes and monkeys are related to humans."

"So... you were always a lizard then?"

Draconum chuckled. "Yes, I was born from an egg instead of being born live like a human, I had clutch mates instead of siblings, and I was referred to as hatchling instead of child."

Ember stared at him. "You were born from an _egg_?"

"Yes is that so strange? Many creature lay eggs."

"It isn't that, how many... clutch mates... did you have? I mean your mom couldn't of... had... many eggs could she?"

"I only had two, my little brother and sister." Sadness crossed Draconum's face. He looked down as memories flooded into his mind.

"I... I am sorry... Drac." She said quietly.

He looked up at them and shook his head. "No, you merely asked a question, there is nothing to apologize for. They both died long ago."

"What... What were they like?" Danny asked quietly. He couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know what the real Draconum was like, his life before the curse had consumed him.

Draconum's snake eyes seemed to go unfocused for a moment as he remembered.

"My little sister, Senria, was probably the kindest being I have ever met. Just being around her could make people happier. She was a little bit of a scamp though always getting into some kind of trouble and dragging Errsinor, my little brother along with her. Despite all the trouble she always got them into though she always knew I would be there to help her whenever she needed me. Even after I was cursed I helped her from the shadows and I was with her when she died. She... she told me that she would wait for me, no matter how long it took... she would wait for me and Errsinor. The day she died... it was the only time I cried in my entire life."

"And your brother?" Ember asked in a whisper.

Draconum smiled. "He was shy and bashful, but no one could have a better friend then him. He could be the greatest of warriors if someone he cared for was endanger despite his shy nature. He even fought off a pack of predators we called Uzzar, a kind of large cat, to protect Senria and me when we were injured hunting once. He could be funny one moment and crying the next because Senria hit him on the head for saying something he shouldn't. All the arguments they had," He chuckled shaking his head, "it was a wonder they didn't kill each other before they became adults." Draconum's eyes grew sad again, "He told me when he died that he would wait for me with Senria."

"You must miss them." Ember said feeling tears threating to fall.

Draconum looked up at them again and nodded. "I do miss them. I thought that they would be waiting for all time for me, I thought I had damned them to eternal limbo. But now some day I will see them again." He smiled, "Thanks to you Danny, darkness isn't my future or theirs. I owe you a debt that I can never repay, not if I lived ten times as long as I have now."

Danny stared at the man standing there. He could no longer think of him as a creature, he was not the monster bent on destroying everything, nor was he simply a thing that lacked a place in the world. He was a man that had endured a curse that had damned him to eternal suffering and at long last he was free. Danny couldn't say a thing because there was nothing that he could really say.

'It's alright little brother.' Draconum's voice whispered in his mind, 'You don't need to say anything, I already know.'

He could only nodded. He felt Ember squeeze his arm. When he looked at her she was smiling up at him proudly. Draconum pushed himself off the wall.

"I should get going." He said quietly.

"No wait!" Danny said standing up.

"You don't need to go." Ember said.

He looked back at them. "I have bothered you two long enough already. I do not need to be a burden to you or your family Danny."

"You're not a burden really. Please you don't need to go. You can stay here!" Danny pleaded.

Draconum stared at him uncertain. He was obviously running it over in his mind, but he didn't want to intrude on his only real friends.

"Please..." Ember said.

Draconum closed his eyes a moment then opened them again. "If... if you are certain... then I suppose..."

Ember squealed and ran forward giving the ancient being the first real hug he had gotten in ages. He was so stunned by the small show of affection that he literally didn't know what he was supposed to do. Finally he decided to just give her a hug back and picked her up off the ground in a light bear hug that had her laughing when he put her back down. Draconum looked at Danny who grinned at him.

"Welcome to the family big guy!" The ghost boy said happily...


	5. Old Foe New Threat

Chapter 4: Old Foe New Threat

- Amity Park Hospital -

Vlad Masters walked out of the hospital in a defeated rage. Necrosis. Thats what the doctors called it. The wound on his neck and on his back, the flesh around them was rotting away. The doctors said it was irreversible, the best they could do was slow it down. Vlad knew it was that monsters intention to torment him like this.

True he was alive, but now he had to watch as his body slowly and painfully rotted away. It would take years, according to his doctors, for the process to kill him maybe as many as twenty or thirty, but it would kill him. Worse all of the doctors had said that it would be painful, constant tormenting pain as the rot spread throughout the rest of his body. It still burned and mostly likely it always would. Even in ghost form the necrosis remained, though it looked more like a festering wound in his ghost form.

He sighed in defeat, he was going to die a horrible death and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Maybe that creature could reverse the damage, but he had a feeling that it would much more likely want to finish the job rather then save him. Depression turn to anger once more as he thought of Danny and his blue haired whore.

Curse them! This was all their fault! He would kill them both for this if it was the last thing he did! Vengeance was the only thing he had to live for now. He would do anything to be given enough power to defeat those he had cursed him to this living nightmare!

"Anything?" A warm, pleasant voice asked right behind him.

Vlad jumped and spun around turning into his ghost form as he did. He flinched as the pain from the necrosis increased. Damn this blasted wound!

What he saw before him though gave him pause. It was something that appeared to be a man. A man covered in a white robe with a white hood that hid his face. Vlad squinted, the man didn't seem to have a face! Darkness was all he saw in the hood, though the darkness seemed more like a mask.

"You are Vlad Masters correct?" The robed man asked again. Vlad now noticed the slight aura of light that clung around him.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Did every single supernatural being in the universe know about him?!

"My name is not important, mortal, but you may call me Sypher for now. And I know many things you will never realize."

Vlad got into a battle stance. That monster had said the exact same line. "So you are the scaly freak's associate then? Did he send you to finish the job?"

"Hardly mortal, though Draconum and I are... old friends... you might say."

Vlad relaxed... a little. "So what do you want then, 'Sypher'?"

"You said you would do anything to get your revenge, correct?" the hooded man asked pleasantly.

"Yes! What of it? Do you think you could defeat the creature that did this to me?"

"I would have a better chance then you, mortal, but I dare not chance it. No, I am offering you power and my aid."

Now Vlad was interested. "What do I have to do?"

The hooded man crossed his arms. Vlad realized his skin was just as black as the shadows within the hood. He was masking his entire body for some reason.

"Simple, aid me in defeating Draconum."

"Defeat that monster?! You are out of your hooded head you fool!"

The man was suddenly right in front of him. Vlad realized he was hundreds of feet in the air and only the mans hand on his throat was keeping him from falling to his death. A pair of shining white wings that sprouted from the man's back kept them air born.

"You dare mock me?" The man's voice rolled like thunder over the white clouds, "You?! A descendant of Vladimir Dracula? Your whole family line is damned to Hell for the atrocities your ancestor committed, but I am offering you redemption! And how do you repay me? With Insults! Where I not one of the Highest I would kill you for your offense!"

"I..." Vlad gasped the mans grip was almost as strong as the monsters had been, "for... forgive... me..."

They were back on the ground again, the man was a safe distance away. Vlad grasped his throat gingerly as air rushed back to his lungs. He was sure he would find an imprint of the man's hand on his throat from the iron grip. Instead he found nothing but the necrosis wound. He stared at the hooded figure. Had it been an illusion?

"There now," the man's pleasant tone returned to him, "was that so hard."

"What..." He coughed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Listen closely mortal, I do not like to repeat myself..."

- Fenton Works -

Draconum was sitting next to Danny on the couch watching TV. For being so intelligent he didn't understand almost anything about humans. Draconum cocked his head to the side as a character on TV threatened another one with death.

"I don't understand. If he wants to kill the other human why not just kill him instead of throwing insults back and forth every six seconds?"

Danny laughed, "Its a movie, Drac, its just for entertainment. These guys are actors on a set."

Draconum blinked, "So they aren't really trying to kill each other?"

"No."

Draconum thought for a moment. "So then whats the point of this?"

"Like I said its entertainment. People like seeing explosions and stuff."

Draconum blinked again, "So if I blew up a building people would like it?"

"NO! Well I mean some might, but the thing about a movie is no one gets hurt. So no matter what happens in the movie you can cheer because you know it wasn't real."

Draconum shrugged. "I would rather have a real fight myself, but I can see why average humans would enjoy this."

Danny laughed again. Ancient as his friend was he was still new to human life. He had completely freaked when a car alarm went off down the street and it had taken Danny ten minutes to convince him not to rip the car apart. He wasn't exactly fascinated by technology claiming magic was much more effective, but some devices did get him to laugh. The talking wall fish in particular seemed to amuse him.

Ember jumped over the back of the couch and landed between them with a small thud. She didn't waste a second in making herself comfortable by snuggling up next to Danny.

"Hey, baby-pop!" She said happily.

"Hey Ember." He kissed her on the cheek.

She frowned at him. "Thats it?"

He grinned. "If you let it end there, sure."

She grinned back and kissed him hard on the lips. She broke off when she heard Draconum chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked turning red.

"Oh nothing..." He said waving his hand and pretending to concentrate on the movie. His smile said other wise though.

"Why you perverted..." She lunged at him, but he rolled off the couch out of the way.

"Now, now little missy is that any way to talk to your elders?" He grinned at her.

"I'll get you don't worry!" She declared standing up and sprinting towards him.

"Come on Ember you can get him!" Danny cheered from the sofa.

Draconum just smirk and jumped over Ember as she ran at him causing her to stumble into the hall and fall flat on her face. Danny grimaced as she came charging back out of the hall way. Draconum chuckled and jumped straight up merging with the shadows on.

"Hey, that cheating!" Ember yelled towards the ceiling.

Draconum appeared behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist picking her up. She struggled for a moment then gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I surrender."

He grinned and headed back to the couch dropping Ember in Danny's lap as he passed. He sat back down and laughed as Ember and Danny attempted to untangle themselves.

"Ugh! Ember stop! Ouch that was my arm!"

"Wait tell I get my hands on you Draconum! Ouch! OUCH! Danny cut it out!"

"Then stop moving around! Hey, don't put your hand there!"

"Oops, sorry."

Draconum grinned at them. "Need some help?"

"You wait! I _will _get you for this!"

"Ouch!" Danny wrapped his arms around Ember to keep her from struggling, "Calm down!"

She huffed, but stopped moving around. She was laying on her back now across his legs.

"There now see just slide that way."

She slide down the towards Drac until her head was resting on his lap then stopped. She sighed contently and stretched out . Draconum chuckled and leaned back to watch some more TV. Danny just sighed and did the same as Ember made herself comfortable using him as a head rest and Draconum as leg rest. She sighed contently again.

"So whats on?" She asked lazily.

"I don't know..."

"Then give me the remote..."

The voices of Draconum's two young friends fell into the background as he focused on...something. He sensed something powerful nearby. He couldn't place the feeling, but he knew had had felt it before, long ago. He concentrated for all he was worth, but just as suddenly as the power had come into focus it vanished. He frowned in annoyance. Power like that couldn't just up and vanish... unless...

"Drac are you alright?"

"What?" He asked shaking his head and looking down at Ember who was still laying across them.

She sat up and looked closely at him. "Whats wrong?"

He thought for a moment. He shouldn't worry them, after all he wasn't sure the owner of that power was here to make trouble.

"It's nothing." He said after a pause and turned back to the TV.

Danny and Ember looked at each other worriedly. Neither of them liked this. Draconum never kept stuff from them.

"Drac, what is it?" Ember asked again.

"It's nothing." He repeated.

She reached out placing her hand on the side of his face and gently turned his head so he was looking at her again. Two days ago she would have been nervous just being around him, now she could reach out and touch his face without the slightest hint of fear. Even though he could kill both of them without blinking, she wasn't afraid to be so close to him.

'Thats because he is our friend, our truest friend. He wouldn't hurt us even if we tried to kill him.' She thought to herself. 'He would do anything to protect us.'

"Dracy?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know what it was. I just know it was strong." He replied quietly. "Almost as strong as me."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Is... is it an enemy?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"What are the chances it is?"

He looked at them both. He was worried, they could see it in his eyes.

"I don't know." He said again.

This time when he looked at the TV his eyes were unfocused as if he was searching for something with his mind. Danny could feel his friend's mind focus on something then change focus fast, yes he was searching for something. The worry reamained etched on his features though. What could make Draconum worry. What creature could possibly inspire even the slightest bit of fear in the Overlord of Shadows...


	6. Flying on Dragon Wings

Chapter 5: Flying on Dragon Wings

- Fenton Works -

The wind screamed outside. It sounded like a tornado and it very well could have been. This storm had come out of the blue, literally! Danny had watched as it came rolling out of a clear blue sky. It was a freak of nature, a lightning storm of a size and power that hadn't been seen in years. The sound of thunder rolled almost constantly.

Danny flinched as another bolt of lightning hit nearby. He sighed and looked at Ember who was sitting on his bed reading some book. He didn't even know were Draconum was, some were downstairs he guessed. He turned back to the window as another bolt of lightning turned the pitch black night into an creepy illuminated landscape.

Danny blinked. 'What was that?' He thought to himself.

He squinted into the darkness attempting to penetrate the inky darkness. He couldn't see anything, so instead he decided to wait for the next lightning flash. The bright flash that lit up the night revealed the object he had seen before.

on a nearby building, his massive bat like wings folded on his back and face turned into the raging storm stood Draconum. Danny could see that the powerful wind wasn't having any effect on him. As the flash ended Danny could see his friends two burning green eyes clearly in the darkness, like to beacons in the night.

"Hey, Ember?"

"What?" She asked in an annoyed voice. She hated to be bothered when she was really into a book.

"Come here for a sec." Danny waved her over with a hand not taking his eyes away from the two green flames.

"What?" She said asked again getting up and moving to stand next to him at the window.

He didn't answer, just pointed into the darkness at the two small pin points of green light.

She blinked, "What is that?"

Almost as if in answer a flash of lightning once again revealed Draconum. Ember stared.

"What is he doing out in that?!" She asked aghast.

"I don't know, but..." He transformed into his ghostly self, "I am going to find out. Want to come?"

She stared out the window at the raging storm. Then nodded.

"Someone has to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed in that."

"Right then lets go!" Danny responded with a grin.

They phased out the window and took off using Draconum's glowing eyes as a guide. The storm that seemed so untamed inside was a thousand times more powerful then Danny had thought and it took all his effort just to keep flying. How was Draconum just standing in this? And what the hell was he doing out in it to begin with?!

'Guess we will find out when we get to him.' He thought.

A bolt of lightning struck barely a yard away.

'Make that if we get to him!'

- Amity Park -

Danny and Ember landed on the building that they saw Draconum was standing on and ran towards him. As soon as they got within six feet of him the storm seemed to vanish. The darkness remained and in a lighting flash they could see the rain and the bent trees, but they could no longer here or feel the wind and rain. Draconum didn't look at them.

"What are you doing here young ones?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing! We were worried so we came to see what you were doing out in this!" Ember fumed.

"I was... remembering..." Draconum responded quietly.

"Remembering?" Danny asked he squinted into the darkness trying to see his friend, but the darkness was so absolute he still could only see Draconum's eyes.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves with..." He paused and the flaming eyes turned to regard them in the darkness, it was creepy looking up at two flaming eyes and not being able to see the body they belonged to, "though I am thankful for your concern."

The lighting flashed again, revealing Draconum in his dragon form. He seemed in his element in this chaotic darkness, he seemed to be part of the storm.

"Damnit!" Ember cursed to Danny's right, "I can't see anything!"

Draconum chuckled, "Such is the limitation of your human eyes, but I may have a remedy. Somhuss Orbane Corsanor!"

A small sphere of green light appeared over Draconum's upturned palm.

'That's the same thing he showed to Vlad.' Danny realized.

"Light!" Draconum ordered. The slightly glowing orb suddenly pulsed and gave off a steady bright green glow. It illuminated the entire area, painting everything a greenish color. Draconum released the sphere and it floated in the air.

"Hold still." He said walking up to them.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked as he knelt down in front of them.

"That orb won't last very long, so I am going to let you see how I see. I can see in the dark just fine." He responded.

"WOAH! Wait a sec, you can make us have vision like yours?"

"Yes." Was the simple response.

"Our eyes won't catch on fire will they?" Danny asked nervously.

Draconum chuckled, "No, hatchling, they will not, nor is it permanent, but it lasts until I dispel it unlike the orb."

"Your sure nothing bad will happen?" Ember asked just as nervous as Danny.

"We are running out of light, young ones." Draconum said pointing to the dimming orb.

"Alright, alright! Do it, but if anything bad happens it's your fault!" Ember jabbed a figure at him.

Draconum just nodded and raised both his hands, placing one inches from each of their faces. "Don't move." He ordered.

Danny felt something moving into his eyes! He wanted to flinch and swat it away, but he listened to Draconum and stayed perfectly still.

"Seetus Miggor Draco!" Draconum whispered.

Suddenly the world turned greenish. Danny blinked and looked around. He could see through the storm! In fact he could see perfectly! He looked up at the clouds in wonder and almost flinched as his vision seemed to zoom in on the clouds. He could see them as if they were right in front of him!

He glanced at Ember and saw she was looking around with a stunned look on her face, her eyes glowing softly. He looked back at Draconum to see he had a sharp toothed grin on his face.

"Is this how you always see?" Danny asked.

"Yes. So what do you think?" Draconum asked.

Ember answered. "Breath taking." She said quietly, staring up at the clouds.

Draconum just laughed. Danny stared at him, he was one of the most amazing creatures on the planet when you really thought about it. Stronger then an elephant, faster then a cheetah, eyes better then a hawk... he seemed almost perfect.

'Hardly, though my race was closer to perfect then your is that's for sure.' Came the friendly taunt.

'Hey, besides you being able to see better I am almost as good as you!'

"No, you are not." Draconum said out loud and laughed.

"Yes, I am!" Danny snarled back.

"What?" Ember asked looking between the two, "Guys? What is going on?"

"I am faster, stronger, smarter..."

"HEY!"

"...and I can fly..."

"Ember and I can both fly!" Danny shot back!

"Whats going on?!" Ember asked getting a little peeved at being left out.

Draconum snorted. "You two can just glide fast. You don't know what flying is!"

"Oh yeah and you do?"

"Indeed."

"Then prove it!" Danny growled.

Draconum smiled, "How about I show you then?"

Danny blinked. "What?"

Draconum appeared behind them and wrapped one arm around each of their waists.

"Hold on hatchlings! I'll show you what real flying is!" He roared.

"What are you talking abo...AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ember screamed as Draconum kicked off the ground with one powerful shove.

"Holy..." Danny shouted as they rose into the air.

Draconum laughed. "That was just the take off, just wait! And relax, I won't drop you."

Danny looked back at the ground. They were already really, really high. Amity Park was a small speck on the ground. He looked back up. The storm clouds were rushing to meet. Danny closed his eyes in panic. He was sure it would be like hitting a wall or something, the clouds looked so solid.

'Open your eyes little brother...'

He slowly did as he was told. Cracking one eye open a little then the other. Draconum was flying straight now the thunder clouds inches above them. Draconum's massive wings touched the bottom of the clouds on every wing beat and lightning flashed away from the spots that they touched the boiling sky. Suddenly he did a half roll so that they were facing the clouds.

Danny stared in awe at the storm just inches from his noise. Slowly he reached out towards the clouds. The second he touched them a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky from were he touched. He flinched and yanked his hand back expecting it to be burning or just plain gone. He stared at his hand. Lighting crackled in his palm.

"When you are with me..." Draconum whispered as Ember reached out to the clouds too, "nothing will ever harm you."

Danny laughed spreading his arms. It was like the first time he had ever flown, it was the same feeling of freedom. Lightning played around them and when he glanced at Ember he saw she was doing the same thing with her eyes closed.

"Should we go higher?" Draconum asked playfully.

"Higher!" Danny shouted pointing up at the clouds. He felt like he was in a dream, but it was real. He was a kid again! Draconum was right he hadn't know what real flying was like, but he did now!

Draconum pulled straight up into the boiling storm and electricity cracked all around them. Danny's cloths began to glow blue with the built up charge and when he glanced at Ember he saw lightning dancing around her arms. A massive clap of thunder echoed away from them as they pierced to the other side of the clouds.

Danny stared straight up at a clear starry sky. The moon glowed above them, so close he was sure he could touch it. Still they rose into the sky. The stars glowed brightly all around them and the storm fell away beneath them.

Suddenly he felt his hair moving weightlessly around his head and felt his cloths moving without and wind. His eyes widened. There was no gravity! They were in space! How could they be in space?! Draconum just laughed and started to do slow spins. Ember stared up at the sky reaching out to the stars. Danny couldn't help but smile up at the enormous moon. It had never looked so close before, like a huge glowing disk of pure white light.

"Hold on tight, hatchlings." Draconum said quietly.

They wrapped their arms around him as he slowly did a loop in the air and brought them facing the storm again.

"Now lets see how fast we can go!" He said and unleashed a thunderous roar.

Danny heard Ember scream like she was on roller coaster. Fire appeared all around them as Draconum hit the atmosphere again. He felt the fire on his skin, it tickled like thousands of tiny feathers. He held out his arm and saw flames moving on his skin like rushing water. He stared in awe at the fire until he noticed the clouds getting closer again.

An explosion erupted away from them and the clouds rushed up the greet them. Draconum plunged straight through them the fire dieing away as the broke through the other side in seconds. Draconum rolled over again so they could look behind them. From the storm clouds a massive twisting funnel began to follow in their wake.

Danny laughed and spread his arms again. Draconum rolled back over as the ground rushed up to them. He pulled up suddenly and the ground below them became a blur. Danny looked back over his shoulder and saw the funnel cloud turn up to chase after them. The storm suddenly began to dissipate. The clouds rolled away as the funnel cloud began to vanish behind them.

The moon broke through the clouds as Draconum began to slow back down and landed back on the roof of the same building they had left from. They stared up at him as he gently sat them down again.

"That was..." Danny couldn't find the right words for it.

"Magical..." Ember said quietly.

Draconum just smiled happily at them as the last of the clouds vanished and moon light bathed the world in pale white. He turned away from them a started heading back home.

'Perhaps, just perhaps, I can inspire joy instead of fear.' Draconum's thought echoed in Danny's mind.

Danny couldn't even contemplate how that had felt. Ember was right it had been magical. Nothing else could even begin to describe it, nothing really could describe it. As long as he lived... even it if was for a thousands years... he would never forget that feeling.

He looked at Ember. She was gazing up at the sky, at the stars that had been so close. Slowly she reached up towards them. A look of wonder in her eyes.

"Magic..." She whispered again.

Danny smiled and raised his own hand lacing his fingers with hers. She look at him. The look in her eyes... it almost made seemed unreal... her eyes had a light in them that he had never seen before.

'Something magical...' He thought to himself again as he wrapped his arms around her. Joy... that word was too weak for what you can inspire Draconum... no word could ever describe it. She hugged him back, this moment could last forever as far as Danny was concerned. He wanted it too last forever.

Draconum gazed upon the couple silently, a small smile on his lips. It made him happy to know that he could inspire such feelings. He turned and silently took his leave. They deserved to be alone. He owed them both a debt he could never repay, but he was going to do whatever he could for them. They deserved happiness and he would do anything in his power to give that too them.

"Danny..." Ember said quietly into his chest, "I love you."

She didn't need to tell him, he already knew just from the light in her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear. She turned her face up to him and slowly drew closer.

They had kissed before, but this kiss was... more. Magical... that was the perfect word to describe it all... it was something magic. It was something magic and it was just for them. He would remember this night, this feeling, for the rest of his life...

- Amity Park -

Vlad Masters Snarled as the two teenager kissed. How dare they enjoy themselves while he suffered! How dare they be happy while he was miserable! He would make them suffer for wronging him soon! The power that Sypher had given him was enough to crush anything! ANYTHING! He was sure of it. He could defeat that monster just like Sypher wanted him to do! He could defeat that monster and his two pathetic little friends. He could even defeat Sypher if he wanted! He knew it!

This is what a being a god must feel like! Vlad smiled bitterly to himself. He would crush them all! He would batter down the gates of Hell itself to gain more of this power! It would all be his! HIS! It was his right!

'First things first though. I want my revenge!'

'We should kill them now!'

'No! I want Draconum to watch them die! I want him to see them suffer and burn in my hands and know there is nothing he can do!'

'But it would be so easy! Fly n and kill them, then when Draconum comes too late to save them kill him too!'

'Aaahhh but vengeance is so much sweeter when you can see the horror on their faces! We will wait and then we will kill all three of them together!'

Vlad laughed madly to himself. The chilling noise echoed away from him, but it didn't reach Danny and Ember. Draconum did hear it however and when he turned to look at the source he found nothing. His eyes flashed as he focused, searching for any nearby sources of power, he found nothing. He snarled and turned back to the Fenton Works. He would find out who it was sooner or later and then he would enjoy ripping this person apart! He would make it as painful as he could too and he could make it very, very painful.

On a roof not far away 'Sypher' stood and watch it all play out. The affection the two teens shared touched his heart. It was amazing that Draconum could inspire such feelings in humans. Even one of his own kind would be hard pressed to match that performance. It almost made him sorry they all had to die... almost.

He then turned his attention to the nightmare himself. Draconum was searching for Vlad, he could tell even from this distance. He could feel Draconum's powerful senses touch him and even he shivered. The power that creature possessed... was terrifying. He actually had to use strategy and not raw power for once. It was unfortunate that Draconum was Vlad's target, he might of made a good servant if he hadn't been driven insane by the Power.

Vlad appeared near by.

"Are you ready?" He asked a hint of madness touching his voice. The mans thoughts were chaos, nothing intelligent left just impulse and instinct.

'Sypher' smiled behind his white hood and shadowy mask. To defeat an opponent stronger then you required that you weaken that opponent first. Vlad would make the perfect sacrifice for him. Then after Draconum was tired and maybe even injured he would just come in and finish off the ancient monster, kill his two young friends, and head back to the Golden Gates.

Vlad thought he was getting redemption. It almost made him laugh. Vlad's own acts damned him almost as much as his ancestors did. 'Sypher' almost shivered at the very thought of Vlad 'The Impaler' Dracula. Another mortal that had achieved infamy beyond his own world. Then again sacrificing your soul for power often earned you the respect of demons and the hatred of his kind.

"This is your battle. You may start it when ever you desire and I will offer my support when the time is right."

"Very well, oh mighty one!" Vlad said laughing insanely. The mortal's laugh was chilling, almost as chilling as Draconum's though for other reasons. The laugh of the mad always unnerved others. 'Sypher' shook his head as the insane half-ghost, half-demon vanished. Redemption was beyond that one, of that he had no doubt...


	7. Vladimir Dracula

Chapter 6: Vladimir Dracula

- Fenton Works -

"Come on Dracy! Please can we fly with you again?" Ember pleaded.

"No blast it and stop asking! Sher gar! You humans get addicted to stuff far to easy." Draconum glowered at her.

"Sher gar? What does that mean?"

Draconum blinked. "Forgive me I still sometimes slip into my peoples language. It means 'by the gods' if you must know."

Danny shrugged. He never had thought about it before, but it made sense that Draconum's people didn't speak English. Danny almost kicked himself for not thinking of it before.

"So whats the language called?" He asked.

Draconum looked at him. "Its called the Imtor Sserhona, The Immortal Tongue. Its the same language that angels and demons speak."

Danny stared. "Angels?"

"I am not getting into that right now!" Draconum sighed, "I might explain it to you later but..."

Draconum's eyes suddenly went unfocused. With out warning he stood up and started heading for the door.

"Draconum?" Danny asked jogging to keep up with him. "What is it?"

"Trouble." Was the simple reply.

"What kind of..." Danny ghost sense went off. "Oh..."

"Who is it do you think?" Ember asked grabbing her guitar as they walked by it.

"I don't..."

"It's Vlad." Draconum said.

Danny stared at him. "Wait he is only half ghost! How can my sense pick him up? Come to think of it, how did it pick him up that first time?"

Draconum just shrugged as he transformed into his dragon form. "Another side effect of the soul binding I suppose. I can sense him just fine so it makes sense that you can too."

"Man..." Danny shrugged it off, "Well lets finish this up fast."

Draconum gave a low growl. "I don't think it will be so easy this time." They were outside now, "It feels like demonic energy not spectral."

"Demonic? So this is some kind of demon then?!" Ember asked aghast.

"Then how can it be Vlad?" Danny wondered.

"He wouldn't be the first in his family to be given demonic power. Far from it." Draconum answered quietly.

Draconum took off into the sky at a pace that the two ghosts could keep. Ember and Danny looked at each other. They didn't like the sound of this at all...

- Outside Amity Park -

Draconum touched down and looked around. A forest? Interesting place for a confrontation, but it would work to Vlad's advantage. Cover to hide and ambush from, plenty of room if he needed it. All in all not a bad strategic choice, though all the shadows in the area gave Draconum a very distinct advantage. Draconum growled, that didn't seem like the kind of mistake this man would make. Danny and Ember touched down a little behind him.

"Were is he?" Danny whispered.

'I don't know.' Draconum answered in his head.

'So is he here then?' Danny thought back.

'Yes.'

Danny looked around for any signs of their adversary.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were too afraid to fight me again, oh Lord of Shadows." Vlad asked melding out of the shadows near a tree.

Draconum growled. "So you did make a demon contract then and with a shadow demon no less. You are a fool to trust your soul to their kind."

"Come now Draconum is that any way to greet an old friend?" Vlad answered with a smirk.

Draconum just stared at him. Danny looked between the two.

"I hardly consider us friends, Vlad Masters and I hardly consider you old." Draconum responded coldly.

"Oh yes, this body I see is confusing you. I am afraid Vlad Masters is no longer with us."

Draconum's flaming eyes widened in sudden realization. Danny look at his ancient friend.

"Drac what does he mean?" He asked quietly.

Draconum didn't answer, instead he simply stared at Vlad with a look of utter hatred and loathing. Danny had never seen such anger in those burning eyes, not even when he was destroying an entire world. Draconum began stomping towards Vlad, every step cracking the ground beneath him and shaking nearby trees. Shadows began twisting around his body and they reared menacingly in Vlad's direction.

"You are not Vlad Master or Vlad Plasmius." He said it as a matter of fact not a question.

"No." Vlad responded just as matter of factly, "I see your perception is as good as ever my old enemy. Tell me though do you still know my name?"

Draconum swung a clawed hand at the man. Vlad barely managed to dodge out of the way in time to avoid getting shredded. Danny stared. The Vlad he knew could never have moved that fast.

"Yes, demon, I know your cursed name. You are Vladimir Dracula, also known as 'The Impaler' by men and 'Shadow Stalker' by demons. So you sink low enough to possess your own ancestor just to get revenge? I didn't even think you could be that pathetic."

Danny stared. 'Vladimir Dracula? As in Count Dracula the vampire?! This is so not good!'

'Be calm, hatchling. He is powerful, but not as strong as I am and we have him out numbered.'

"I see you are soul bound to that child there." Vlad pointed at Danny who couldn't help but flinch under the demon's gaze. "This should be very easy then. All I have to do to kill you is kill him."

"If you think you can beat all three of us alone then go ahead and try, demon." Draconum's words made of made ice seem warm.

Vlad shook his head and laughed. It was chilling and sounded not that different from Draconum's evil laugh. The only thing that really set it apart was the hint of madness in it. "I am no fool, Draconum. I am going to have enough trouble beating you alone, much less all three of you at once. That is why I brought some... friends to keep your human partners preoccupied."

Vlad clapped his hands and a pair of figures emerged from the shadows of the trees. Danny stared.

"SAM?! TUCKER?!" He shouted.

His two old friends just grinned at him. Their eyes pulsed with red light and their hands had what looked like claws instead of nails. Danny stared at them for another moment then turned back towards Vlad, pure rage consuming him.

"Oh dear it seems you have already met and here I was so hoping to make introductions." Vlad laughed insanely at his own cleverness.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Danny screamed and launched at him.

"Danny, stop!!" Ember shouted, but he didn't hear her.

Draconum grabbed him before he had moved two feet.

"Let me go damnit! What did you do to them?!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

'CONTROL YOURSELF!' Draconum's voice thundered in his mind. It felt like an explosion had gone off inside his head. It drowned out all his own thoughts with that one command.

He looked up at Draconum ready to fight his way free of his friends grip if necessary, but stopped dead when he saw the look on his dragon like face. Rage. Pure, unfiltered, and ancient. Draconum's fiery green eyes burned with such intensity Danny could literally feel the heat from them. His lips were pulled back in a animal like snarl displaying every last one of his razor like fangs. Green flames poured out of his mouth and down his jaw, burning holes into the ground were the fire landed. Shadows danced madly around them slashing trees and rocks and earth like they were paper.

Danny was angry, but his anger paled in comparison to that cold, heartless hatred.

'I need you and Ember to deal with those two.' Draconum said indicating Tucker and Sam.

'I can't kill them! They are my friends!'

'I didn't say kill them! I said deal with them! Knock them out, pin them down, kill them, break every bone in their body, I don't care just keep them busy long enough for me to finish Vlad off!"

Danny nodded. Draconum set him back down making sure he wouldn't attempt to charge Vlad again.

Danny began to turn away, then stopped. 'I won't stop you from killing him this time Drac, he deserves to die.'

'I wouldn't stop this time even if you asked me to.' Came Draconum's chilling reply.

Danny nodded again and walked back to Ember.

"Danny?" Ember said questioningly.

He glanced at her. "We have to keep Sam and Tucker busy long enough for Draconum to kill Vlad."

Ember swallowed. "Will it set them free of what ever is controlling them?"

Danny couldn't look at her now. "I don't know." If it didn't they would probably have to kill both of his old friends. Danny swallowed. He didn't know if he could do that.

'If it comes to that, you will do what you must do. If you don't then I will.'

'Only if it has to be done Draconum! Only if there is nothing else we can do!'

There was no reply.

"So Draconum how should we do this? Should we just charge at each other, powers blazing and clash like we did the last time?" Vlad asked.

"Or you can always hold still while I rip that body's heart out and send you back to whatever dark little corner of Hell you crawled out from." Draconum smiled wickedly.

Vlad took an involuntary step back. Then snarled and pointed at Danny. "So you would kill me in front of them? Even you aren't that heartless!"

"You don't know the meaning of heartless demon, but I would kill you in front of them because killing you is one of the greatest gifts I could ever give this world!"

"So it would seem. By the way, this necrosis you gave my ancestor... it was done with the Shadow Fang wasn't it? You tried to suck his soul into the darkness didn't you? Is that what you plain on doing to me? Sucking out my soul with a cursed blade and leaving me to suffer in shadow for all time?" Vlad asked with an insane smile.

"Hardly, you would enjoy that too much. I think the fires of Hell are were you truly belong. The only threat darkness has is the threat of insanity, but you are already as insane as they come, so I think demons ripping you apart every day would be a much better choice." Draconum's smile never left him, but Vlad's faltered.

"Very well... shall we begin this then?"

Danny tensed, he nudged Ember and pointed at Sam. She nodded and unstrapped her guitar.

Draconum's smiled faded. "Indeed. Just so you know, I am going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

All six combatants launched at each other...


	8. Battle in the Trees

Chapter 7: Battle in the Trees

- Forest Outside Amity Park -

At first all three of their possessed enemies launched themselves at Draconum. Danny flinched as the ancient creature connected a powerful punch with Tucker's chest that sent the tech geek flying into a rock several dozen yards away. Danny launched himself at Tucker before he could start to recover and saw Draconum's tail twist around Sam and throw her off into the woods. Ember went after her at top speed, but he couldn't see either of them.

Danny watched Vlad collide full speed with Draconum sending them both flying into the forest and out of sight. He turned his full attention to Tucker who was finally standing back up.

"Tucker, come on! It's me, it's Danny man! Snap out of it!" Danny pleaded.

Tucker just growled in a feral manner and launched at him. Danny easily blocked the unskilled punch that Tucker threw, but was sent backwards by the tremendous power of the blow.

'Great, they are stronger and faster then they are normally!' Danny snarled in his mind.

Danny dodged another punch and blasted Tucker backward with a weak ecto blast.

'At least they aren't as smart as they normally are though.'

Tucker stumbled a few feet backwards then seemed to recover. He snarled demonicly and sprinted forward again. Danny didn't have time to react as Tucker plowed into him full force slamming him into a tree. Danny gasped at the impact, but reacted instantly. He pulled his legs up between himself and Tucker and pushed for all he was worth. Tucker went flying through the air slamming into and through the top of a rather large pine tree.

He landed about a dozen yards away with the top of the tree falling straight down on him. Danny panicked, Tucker was his friend and it wasn't his fault he was possessed. Danny had to save him before that tree killed him! Danny took off at full speed towards Tucker, but just as the tree was about to smash the geek flat he raised a hand and caught it in mid air. Tucker stumbled to his feet wielding the top of the tree like a club and swung it at Danny who didn't have time to dodge.

Danny felt his back impact into something hard. He struggled to his feet flinched at the feeling in his lower back. Why did rocks have to be so damn hard?

Tucker started walking towards him still wielding the tree club. Danny frowned again. This was a lot harder then he had thought it was going to be. The tech geek suddenly lurched forward running at top speed to get to him. Raising the club to smash his intended target flat and swinging down in a axe like motion. Danny just grinned a phased through it and nailed Tucker in the jaw with a powered punch that sent him sailing.

He saw a flash of light to his right and glanced that towards it, sure that Tucker was down for a little while at least. He saw Sam and Ember battling it out. Sam was backing up dodging ecto blasts left and right and Ember was hovering off the ground seemingly not even aiming, just blasting away at her opponent.

'Guess thats as good a way as any to keep someone busy.' He thought with a grin. The grin turned into a grimace though as Sam jumped nearly thirty feet into the air and slammed into Ember bringing them both tumbling back down to the ground with a crash. He saw Sam go flying again as Ember kicked her off and went chasing after her out of his view again.

He heard something in front him and glanced around just in time to dodge out of the way as Tucker swiped at him with his claw like hands. He hadn't been fast enough though and Danny screamed in pain as the claws slashed across his chest. He fell backwards onto the ground and saw Tucker land on top of him.

"Guess what Danny!" Tucker snarled mockingly, "I win!"

Tucker raised his claws ready to strike down and finish Danny off, but to their right they heard Ember scream in rage. The two teens looked in the direction of the noise just as Sam came flying through the air slamming into Tucker and sending them both spinning into the forest. Danny jumped to his feet immediately and saw Ember come flying out of the trees to stand next to him.

Sam and Tucker struggled to their feet both looking a little worse for wear. The four combatants squared off again, waiting for the others to make the first move. Finally Sam rushed towards Ember who dodged to the side swinging her guitar up in an arc. The guitar caught the goth in the stomach and buckled her over. Danny launched back at Tucker releasing several ecto blasts as he did. The tech geek managed to dodge all but one that burned into his leg and stunned him for a second. A second was all Danny needed as he landed yet another powered punch to Tucker's jaw hoping to knock him out.

"He is mine!" He heard Sam scream behind him. He whirled around and saw the two girls locked in a grappling contest.

"I don't think so goth girl! You had your chance with him and blew it!" Ember screamed right back and fell backwards kicking Sam over her head as she did so. The teen slammed head first into a tree and slumped to the ground unconscious. Danny looked at Tucker a few yards away. He looked knocked out too.

"Drac!" Ember called into the forest after making sure both their enemies were down for the count.

Suddenly an inhuman roar shook the entire forest and Vlad came flying out of the trees slamming into and straight through several of them. Draconum was right behind him, plowing over huge oak trees like a bulldozer straight out of a nightmare. He grabbed a boulder three times his size as he ran by it and sent it hurtling at Vlad with one hand. Danny noticed that he had several wounds on him, including a rather nasty slash on his arm, but none of it seemed to be slowing him down.

The boulder smash into Vlad just as he hit the ground. The resounding impact shook the trees and made the ground tremble. Draconum pounced toward the boulder slamming his fist into it, shattering it into thousands of pieces and allowing his fist to impact with Vlad on the other side. He drew back his other fist and slammed it down onto Vlad's chest shattering the ground beneath the possessed halfa. Then he drew both of his hands over his head and clasped them together and bringing them both down with inhuman strength on Vlad's head and creating a small crater in the process.

Danny stared. Vlad couldn't be alive after that, he couldn't be! Nothing could of survived an impact like that to the skull!

As if in defiance of his thought Vlad attempted to kick Draconum off of himself. The kick landed solidly in Draconum's jaw and made the enraged dragon man stumble back a few feet. Just as Vlad began to regain his footing though Draconum unleashed another ground shaking roar and raised his hand in a grasping claw like fashion. Shadows lashed out of the ground and from nearby trees in a whip like manner, entangling the vampire like halfa and cutting into his skin. Vlad screamed in pain as he struggled to escape the shadowy ropes holding him, snapping the tendrils off one by one. Draconum was on him before he could completely free himself.

He grabbed Vlad by the throat and raised him nearly four feet off the ground bringing them to eye level and breaking the remaining shadows as he did. Vlad struggled to escape for only a moment then stopped and grinned insanely.

"Looks like you win again, Lord Draconum." Vlad said with a laugh.

Draconum didn't answer he just began to open his massive jaws. A green glow began building at teh back of his throat. Danny's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happened. He grabbed Ember and spun her away so they couldn't see. The roar of the fire filled the air and heat that wilted the leaves on nearby trees suddenly overwhelmed the cool forest. He couldn't see what was happening, but he still could hear Vlad screaming. Then it was quiet. Nothing in the forest made a sound, not even the wind. For a long moment it was as if the world simply stopped.

Slowly Danny turned around as Draconum began to lower his still raised hand. Nothing was left of Vlad, not even ashes. The trees in front of Draconum had been reduced to stumps and ash. The trees around them looked like they had just endured a huge forest fire and a tornado at the same time. Danny stared at the terrifying amount damage. Trees were knocked over every were he looked and the ones that were still standing were either burned or slashed.

Draconum didn't say anything, he didn't even look at them. Danny saw dark red blood running down the Draconum's arm from the large gash on upper arm. In the back of his mind Danny realized he hadn't ever seen Draconum bleed before, in fact he hadn't been entirely sure Draconum had blood to begin with. Ember turned around slowly, staring in horror at the forest.

"Dracy..." Ember said quietly. Still, Draconum didn't even glance at them.

"Dracy please..." Ember said again.

Draconum finally glanced over his shoulder at them. His eyes burned dimly. He was hurt, Danny could tell, he could feel the pain the wounds caused almost like they were his own. Draconum was hurt and tired. Vlad must have been very strong in order to do that to him.

"Please..." Ember repeated, "tell me it's over."

Draconum nodded. He started to turn towards them, but froze as Sam groaned. Everyone tensed as she opened her eyes and looked around. To Danny's relief they were no longer red and her hands were back to normal.

"Danny?" She asked dazedly as she saw him. Then her eyes drifted over Ember and she scowled and began to open her mouth to start yelling Danny supposed. Just as she did though her eyes fell on Draconum and her voice caught in her throat. For more then a minute everyone just stared at her. The scream that ripped through the air was shortly followed by a small thump as Sam fainted...

- Not Far Away -

'Sypher' snorted. That had been expected. Though his pawn getting possessed by his own fore father hadn't been. It had worked to Sypher's advantage though seeing as how much damage the demonic Vlad had done.

White wings appeared behind the man and he took off towards the four mortals and the ancient monster.

'It's time to end this once and for all!' Sypher thought as a glowing blade of pure light appeared in his hand. This would be the last battle for the Overlord of Shadows, he would make sure of that...


	9. Light and Shadow

Chapter 8: Light and Shadow

- The Same Forest -

Draconum turned and began walking towards them. Danny sighed in relief, it was over. Danny didn't like the thought of killing anyone, but it had been the only way he could see of stopping Vlad for good. Now Vlad was gone. Danny hoped that this was the last time he would ever need to see a battle that ended in such a horrible manner.

Just as he was beginning to relax though Draconum became tense again and began looking around oddly. Without warning he suddenly bolted forward at blinding speed. He snagged both Danny and Ember as he ran by and stopped a few yards away from were they had been. Just as he was about to start yelling about being manhandled Danny looked behind them.

The only thing left of the forest were they had been standing was a crater. Danny instantly began searching for Sam and Tucker and noticed them still knocked out in the trees. He glanced back at the crater wondering what in the world had just happened and immediately noticed the man standing near its center. A man grabbed in a white cloak and hood, wielding a blazing white sword that seemed to be made of light itself. The thing that caught Danny's attention though were the pair of white feathered wings that seemed to sprout from the man's back.

Draconum snarled low in his throat in the man's general direction. His eyes blazing to new life as anger at having been attacked once again caused power to surge back into him.

"What does one of your kind want with me?" Draconum growled loud enough to be heard by the man.

"I would think that my intention is painfully obvious, Overlord of Shadows." The man responded calmly.

"Drac, what is he?" Ember asked quietly. Draconum didn't even bother to glance at her.

"So what is it then, did I kill you when you were still human or is this an order you are following."

The man shrugged, "You don't recognize me Draconum? That hurts my old friend."

Draconum's flaming eyes widened and he began walking towards the winged man. "Show me your face!"

The man shrugged again and the cloak and hood vanished. Silver and gold armor shined as if it were in the brightest of the sun's rays even though hardly any light reached the forest floor. The blazing sword and armor released so much light it almost hurt to look at the man directly. The mans face was noble, with two hard crystal blue eyes and short brown hair. His mouth was turned up in a smile that some how reminded Danny of Vlad's.

Draconum stared at the man. "Hadriel..." He whispered after a long moment.

"So you do remember me! I think I shall introduce myself to your young friends though." The man bowed gracefully, his white wings spreading in an arc, "I am the Arch-Angel Hadriel, known as Sypher by mortals and Night Bane by demons. You," he pointed at Danny, "are Danny Phantom, a half ghost half human hybrid and the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, both avid ghost hunters. The irony of that entire affair is most amusing. And you," he pointed at Ember, "are Ember McLain, one time teen pop star and now ghost pop star. I know much of you both."

"What do you want Hadriel?" Draconum snarled not giving either Danny or Ember enough time to respond. He was obviously anything but pleased to discover the identity of their enemy.

The angel sighed. "I want you to be dead, Lord Draconum. Is it that so hard to understand? Surely a creature such as yourself can understand so simple an explanation."

"So this is all your doing then?" Draconum asked mockingly, "You let a demon loose on the mortal world? How dare you call yourself an angel."

The angel's calm face instantly turned stormy and the light around him brightened. "You dare mock me you impudent little..."

Hadriel cut off as Draconum growled threateningly, shadowy tendrils leaping up from the ground around him in a serpent like manner. "You would do well to remember who it is you are attempting to insult angel! You white winged fools often forget how to deal with an opponent equal to you in power much less one stronger! Perhaps I should teach you some proper manners."

"I am insulting a dead man if you must know! I am going to make sure this is the end for you, monster! I am going to send you to hell were you belong!" The angel shouted in response.

Draconum response was a chilling laugh as his form began to shift and change. He grew even taller until he stood around fifteen feet tall. Shadows enveloped him, partially surrounding his body. His great wings seemed to vanish into the darkness that swirled around him.

Danny fell to his knees. He couldn't stand any more. His will was draining away. Even Hadriel began backing up. Danny had see this once before as a world was dieing around him. Draconum's truest power unveiled. Hope and happiness died around him until nothing but misery was left. Danny had hoped to never feel this sensation again.

Draconum looked over his shoulder at Danny and Ember. Those burning eyes seemed to drain away Danny's very will to live. The heat of Draconum's eyes actually began to sear some of the hair off of Danny's exposed skin.

"Shilda Proct!" Draconum muttered.

As Draconum finished speaking a bright shield of green energy appeared around Danny and Ember. The feeling of hopelessness faded instantly and as it did the ability to stand returned. Danny struggled back to his feet and stared at his friend. This was the first time he had ever seen Draconum transform into his full form in combat. Hadriel was either very powerful or he just made a very bad mistake.

'That will protect you both, hatchling, but I ask that you do not try to leave that shield unless I tell you to.' Draconum told him mentally.

Danny could only nod. Ember took a step forward as if to try and leave the shield, but Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back. When she looked up at him questioningly he just shook his head and continued to stare at the two beings on the other side of the glowing green barrier.

"So do you still want to continue angel?" Draconum's voice seemed to freeze the very air and Danny was sure he saw frost on the ground around him.

Hadriel snarled. "You aren't the only one with power! I will show you what strength really is!"

Light surrounded the angel and slowly his skin darkened until it was night black. His shinny armor seemed all the brighter in comparison to his skin and the sword in his hand flared up as bright as a star.

Draconum snorted. "Is that it? You angels are all the same. You think you know so much when really you know almost nothing. If that is what you call power I am happy I get to call you a fool."

"I am going to make you a promise Draconum." Hadriel said. Even though his face was covered by the strange light induced blackness Danny could feel the angel smile, it felt like something vile was crawling under his skin.

"Really? And what promise would that be?"

"I swear to you that by the time this is over you will be dead! Then, I also promise that I will kill both of your little friends and just to be safe those other two humans that Vlad used as demon fodder."

Draconum snorted again seemingly unimpressed. "Now I will make you a promise Hadriel." Draconum said with a bone chilling smile.

"You won't be keeping it I assure you..." Hadriel began.

Draconum cut him off. "I promise you that by the time this is over you will wish you were dead. I promise you a fate far, far worse then death."

Hadriel seemed to pause for a moment then shrugged. "Empty threats Lord Draconum..."

Again the ancient creature cut him off. "I never threaten, I only promise and I keep my promises Hadriel. You will see, if you continue with this foolishness."

The angel seemed to pause again. He was obviously rethinking the whole thing in his head. Then he shook his head and launched at Draconum. The battle between light and shadow had begun...


	10. Shadow's End

Chapter 9: Shadow's End

- The Forest -

Hadriel stopped dead. Draconum was gone. He just wasn't there any more. The angel began to slowly back away and bumped into something hard. He spun around.

A fist connected with his stomach. if he had been a mortal it would have winded him for sure, but his angelic powers protected him for the most part. The angel snarled and jumped back using his wings to gain extra speed. Another fist connected with his back sending him flying towards the ground. Just as he was about to hit he did a hand plant and rolled to his feet.

Draconum was standing right in front of him. He lashed out with his sword. He grinned as he felt it impact into the monsters side, but his grin turned to a horrified grimace as the blade of light simply bounced of the blacker then black scales. He cart wheeled back just as a clawed hand slammed into the ground that he had just been standing on.

'Blast it, how do you defeat this monstrosity.' Hadriel thought calmly to himself, 'There has to be a weakness! everything has a weakness.'

He dodged another lightning fast attack that probably would of killed him had it actually connected.

'I suppose the problem is finding that weakness before I get killed.'

Draconum vanished again. That's when Hadriel realized what was actually happening. Draconum wasn't moving so fast he couldn't be seen he was using the shadows of the forest to teleport around. Hadriel's eyes widened in sudden realization. Vlad had tricked him! Vlad had used him to get another chance to fight Draconum, but had picked an area with a high concentration of shadows that way even if he injured Draconum the monster was in an area that he could easily deal with the angel! That double crossing demon had tricked him into fighting Draconum in a location that gave the monster the advantage!

Another punched landed in Hadriel's lower back. This wasn't good! He wasn't suppose to be this powerful!

Draconum grinned as he teleported away from another of the arch-angels sword slashes. He was starting to realize he didn't stand chance here it seemed.

"This is why you should never trust a demon, Hadriel. They have a habit of being evil." Draconum laughed mockingly at the angel who snarled in response and suddenly vanished.

Draconum blinked. He spun around and caught the fiery sword in his hand. It hurt to say the least, but it was better then getting his head cut off.

"This is hardly over, Draconum!" The angel spat.

Draconum concentrated and darkness began flowing into his hand. The white winged man back flipped to gain distance then launched forward again raising his sword in a graceful arch. The light forged sword met with shadow crafted blade.

Hadriel stumbled back and Draconum brought his own sword down in an axe like motion at the angel. Hadriel saw the blow coming and barely managed to raise his own blade to parry, but the overwhelming power of the blow knocked him back again and numbed his entire arm.

"Sernus Burz!" Hadriel yelled and raised his hand toward Draconum.

A beam of star fire erupted from his palm and raced toward the monster. Draconum raised his own hand.

"Vorpus Revus!" Draconum roared back.

A swirling vortex of darkness opened before him and the fire was pulled into it. As the last of the flames faded the dark whirlpool reversed it's spin and spit the flames back at the angel. Hadriel's eyes widened in shock and he shot up into the sky to avoid his own spell.

Draconum smiled wickedly. "Vorpus Cretus!" He thundered and pointed at the angel.

A vortex of darkness appeared below the angel and began to grow. The vortex began to pull the white winged man down into it. Hadriel snarled and pointed at Draconum.

"Sernus Burz!" He shouted again.

Draconum frowned, the same spell twice? That wasn't very smart. Then Draconum realized that the angel was looking behind him not at him. Draconum glanced back and saw Danny and Ember standing wide eyed within the shield. That barrier couldn't' take a hit from spell like that! Draconum released his own spell allowing the angel to fly skyward once again and raced for the his two friends.

He made it just in time and raised his blade to block the fiery bolt. The sword drank the fire in hungrily and transfered some of the energy to its master, giving Draconum a small power boost.

That had been underhanded even for an angel. He glanced back at Danny and Ember.

"Look out!" Danny shouted.

Draconum spun back towards the forest just in time to block the blazing sword of light. He snarled again and countered aiming at his opponents neck. Hadriel blocked easily and countered with a slash at Draconum's sword arm. The blow landed and this time the blade didn't bounce off. It bit deep into Draconum's lower arm. He roared in pain, but grabbed the small angel with his other hand and raised him into the air.

Hadriel raised his legs and kicked off of Draconum's chest hard enough to leap away and yank his sword out at the same time. The wound instantly began to heal as soon as the glowing sword was no longer present. Draconum smirked as Hadriel growled in frustration.

"What does it take to kill you?!" The angel shouted at him.

"More then you." Draconum replied mockingly. He raised his free hand and made a swiping motion. Shadows suddenly lashed out from every direction. Hadriel back peddled out of their way and they crashed into a tree slicing it to pieces.

The angel raised his own hand in response and a beam of light shot out from his finger tips, vaporising the shadowy blades. He turned back to Draconum just in time to feel the Shadow Fang sink into his shoulder. The angel screamed in agony as the blade began to devour his life force and drain his magical energy. He lashed out with his own sword and caught Draconum across the chest forcing the monster back.

Hadriel knew he had to end this fast or else he was finished. There had to be a weakness. If he could just land a mortal blow he was sure it would kill Draconum. Even he needed a brain and heart, Hadriel just had to hit one of them!

Draconum launched back at him using his free hand to lash out at him with his claws. Hadriel used his wings to fly backward out of the way, but his eyes widen when Draconum hurled his blade at him like a missile. The angel dodged backward just in time and held his hand out again shooting the beam of light, this time at Draconum.

The monster didn't even bother dodging he just raised his hand and blocked the beam with another dark vortex. Hadriel snarled in rage as his spell was reversed and shot back at him again. He flew higher to avoid the beam, but just as he was getting ready to attack again he felt something cut him across his back.

He screamed again as Draconum's sword flew by like a boomerang and returned to it's owner, slashing him in the lower back as it did.

'Blast it all! How in the name of...' Hadriel's eyes fell to Danny and Ember, 'That's it!'

Hadriel lurched towards Draconum who got into a stance to block. The angel smiled. He suddenly veered straight down towards the two mortals on the ground. Draconum's eyes widened. He took off after the angel knowing he would only barely be able to make it in time if he went full speed.

Hadriel felt the monster flying after him. Perfect. He landed on the ground and just as Draconum was about to slam into him pivoted around raising his sword as he did. Draconum's speed impaled him on the angelic blade straight through the chest.

"Die you bastard!" Hadriel snarled. He could feel the sword vibrate as Draconum's heart beat. The ancient monster suddenly coughed, blood running out of his mouth.

"I win..." The angel began, but was cut off as Draconum's hand grabbed the hilt of his sword. Hadriel expected the creature to throw him away, but he didn't he held the blade and his hand in place. Draconum dropped his own sword and used that hand to grab the angel's throat.

Green runes suddenly surrounded them and Hadriel's eyes widened when he realized this was some kind of spell ritual.

Draconum's voice came out as a weak rasp. "Within the darkness will you wait."

Shadows began to swirl around them. Hadriel struggled to escape Draconum's gripe, but he couldn't even budge his sword.

"Sealed by the shadows and my burning gaze."

Draconum's green eyes flashed red and the angel felt his power being drained away. Slowly the light around him began to dim.

"Until the world is brought it's final pain."

Hadriel felt his wings begin to change painfully, he could feel his feathers falling away. His eyes widened in horror as his connection to the Light was severed.

"Weep, for you now bear the shame to see it end, yet still remain."

Nothing of his angelic power remained. His blazing sword turned to cold steel and his once glowing armor was dim. Hadriel shivered as cold began to over whelm him, numbing cold that turned his hands blue and froze his ears. He realized he was screaming though he wasn't sure why.

"For in the end all light will fade and only darkness shall remain."

The glowing runes began to pulse and Hadriel could feel shadows slithering across his skin. His armor began to turn black and his sword was starting to resemble Draconum's.

"Bound by chains of rage and hate your deeds fore tell your gruesome fate."

The runes flowed from the ground up his body until they were directly over the angels heart. They flashed once and pain seared through his entire body. Draconum yanked the sword out of his chest and released the angel. Hadriel fell to his knees as Draconum collapsed onto the ground. Slowly he raised a trembling hand to gaze at his now night black armor.

"Weep," Draconum whispered quietly, "for you now bear the shame to see it all end, yet still remain."

Hadriel slowly looked over his shoulder. His feathered white wings were no more, they had been replaced by two charcoal black bat wings. He looked down at Draconum, at the Overlord of Shadows.

"What did you do to me?!" He whispered hoarsely. "What did you do?!"

"I hope you enjoy darkness, Hadriel." Draconum said in a raspy voice. "You'll be spending the rest of eternity in it."

The fallen angel's eyes widened in horror. Draconum laughed mockingly.

"It looks like we both kept our promises, doesn't it Hadriel?" Draconum laughed again.

The angel rolled the ancient creature over. "Change me back! Change me back!!" He screamed.

"There is no going back, not for you, not now, not ever Hadriel..." Draconum whispered. Suddenly a glowing white orb appeared from the wound on Draconum's chest then another and another.

Hadriel stared. "No..."

Draconum coughed and blood poured from his mouth. "Tell me Hadriel, which of us is truly cursed?"

The fallen angel simply sat there a look of unrecoverable shock on his face. Danny was suddenly right next to them, Ember following close behind. The angel glanced at them then dismissed them, staring off into space hopelessly.

"Drac!" Danny shouted. He fell to his knees next to his friend. He glanced at the horrible wound on his chest.

"Dracy..." Ember whispered quietly, kneeling next to him.

"I suppose this is goodbye hatchlings." More of the white lights broke away from his body and flew into the sky.

"No... Draconum please you can't die! You can't!" Danny whispered.

Draconum smiled sadly. "In my case little brother it is more of a gift."

"Dracy, no please don't leave." Ember sobbed wrapping her arm around the ancient creature's neck.

"Are those tears for me?" Draconum asked lifting Ember's face to look at her. "Do not cry for me little one."

"I can't help it! I don't want you to die!" She sobbed ever harder.

Draconum chuckled weakly. "What did I tell you before, Danny?"

Danny shook his head. He was trying to reach the man mentally, but suddenly realize that the connection was gone. He stared down at Draconum.

"What did I tell you? Remember?" He repeated.

Danny nodded slowly. "Death is the price we pay for living, a price we all have to pay..."

"You should not feel sorry for me, this was my choice in the end. Besides, I can see my family again." Draconum looked up into the clear sky. "In fact I think I already do. I had to sever our connection little brother. I had to give you a part of myself, but you still have too much to live for to die just yet."

"Dracy..." Ember sobbed again.

Draconum glanced at them one last time. "Goodbye, Danny. Take care of her and take of yourself. Goodbye, Ember. Be strong, you mean more to him then you will ever know. Goodbye, until we meet again and we will meet again, some day."

Draconum looked back to the sky and slowly raised one clawed hand. His body vanished in an explosion of tiny white lights that bolted into the sky. Danny stared up at them for a moment, then they vanished in a flash of gold. Danny felt tears running down his face and felt Ember wrap her arms around him. He held her tight.

'Goodbye... big brother.' Danny thought sadly as Ember cryed into his chest.

"This is all your fault." Hadriel suddenly whispered. He looked at Danny.

"What?"

"This is your fault! Yours! ALL YOURS!!!" The fallen angel shrieked as he stumbled to his feet raising the now black sword over his head.

Danny rolled to the side, dragging Ember along with him as the blade slammed into ground. The earth buckled under the power of the blow.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS!!!" There was nothing, but hatred and insanity on the man's face.

Rage suddenly consumed Danny. This was the same man that had killed his friend! This was the man that had cost Draconum his life! And he was blaming them!

Danny's eyes pulsed with green light. He clenched his fists and stood slowly. Green fire appeared around his hands.

"I can never forgive you." He said quietly. "I'll make you pay."

He looked up at Hadriel and even in his insanity the ex-angel flinched. Danny wasn't really sure why his gaze could make this creature, that was as strong as Draconum had been flinch, but then again Danny couldn't see the green fire that burned in his eyes...


	11. Suffer

Chapter 10: Suffer

- The Forest -

Danny clenched his fists and took one step towards the fallen angel. Hadriel retreated a step, his eyes wide with fear. Logic was lost to the fallen angel, but the animal instinct to survive told him to flee.

_I have been looking for you Danny Phantom._

_I am the reason you love that girl so much._

Memories flooded Danny's mind. Memories of a friend that he had lost all because of this monster in front of him. He would make this creature suffer! He would make him pay!

_Is it the world you are trying to save from the darkness or is it her?_

_I suppose I have time for one last song._

Draconum's voice echoed in his head. He would never hear that voice again. At least not in this life. Slowly Danny raised one hand toward Hadriel and a massive bolt of green flame exploded toward the ex-angel. Hadriel dodged and the bolt blasted apart what was left of the forest behind him. The black winged man slowly turned back to face Danny. The look of rage had been replaced by a look of pure terror.

_No, boy, this is how it begins._

_We are soul bound, you and I._

Danny's eyes burned with green fire. He lunged at Hadriel his hands lashing out as if they were claws. The dark angel back peddled attempting to dodge, but Danny was too fast. One flaming hand scrapped across the man's chest and left a massive rip in his flesh. Hadriel screamed in agony as Danny's other hand slashed across his arm leaving a wound that looked it had been caused by an axe.

_I will live my life free of the darkness at last._

_This is my gift to you, young one, to repay your gift to me._

Hadriel fell back onto the ground with Danny glaring down at him. If Hadriel had a soul it would of been burned to cinders by the hate in Danny's eyes. As it was Hadriel simply felt the animalistic need to escape a predator, a predator that seemed intent on killing him in the most painful way possible. The ex-angel struggled to his feet and looked around wildly attempting to locate an escape. Danny appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat. The man screamed at the burning touch. Danny just smiled.

_I stopped by for a visit, looks like I had good timing too._

_I owe you a debt that I can never repay, not if I lived ten times as long as I have now._

Danny threw the angel away, firing another fiery blast at the man before he even hit the ground. The blast torn into the wretched creature's leg and instantly vaporised it. What had once been screams for mercy became animal like howls of pain. Hadriel suddenly sat bolt upright and lashed out with his hand in a familiar way. Shadows sprang up from the ground all around and snaked around Danny. He could feel blood run as the shadows cut into his skin, but he didn't care. He had lost a part of himself and nothing would stop him from making this monster pay.

_If you are certain then I suppose..._

_What are you doing here young ones?_

Danny roared. That was the only way to describe it. An inhuman shriek that echoed away from him. What he intended to be a Ghostly Wail came out as a deafening explosion that shook the ground around him and torn the shadows holding him to pieces. The wounds on his body that the shadows inflicted began to heal immediately. Even the holes in his suit began to mend.

Something pulsed in his hand and when he looked at it a pool of darkness swirled in his fingers. The pool began to shift until after only a few seconds the Shadow Fang's black hilt was clutched in his fist. He could feel the sword's anger as if it were a part of him. It hungered for the life of the one that had slain it's master and Danny was all too willing to give it just that. Danny slowly turned his blazing gaze back to Hadriel who was attempting to crawl away on all three of his remaining limbs.

_Hold on hatchlings! I'll show you what real flying is!_

_When you are with me nothing will ever harm you._

Danny began walking slowly toward the struggling ex-angel. He felt the sword pulse hungrily in his hand. Hadriel gave an animal growl, like a corner dog, and rolled onto his back facing Danny. He raised his hand and a blast of dark energy shot out of it straight for the ghost boy. Danny didn't even blink or slow, he just raised Draconum's sword and grinned evilly as it drank in all of the blast's energy. He was now standing right over Hadriel who squirmed beneath his gaze as if it caused him physical pain.

_Perhaps, just perhaps, I can inspire joy instead of fear._

_I don't think it will be so easy this time._

Danny stabbed the sword down at the man and smirked as the blade sank into and right through Hadriel's shoulder pinning him to the ground. He could feel the fallen angel's life being drained by the sword. Danny twisted the hilt. It wasn't enough, he hadn't suffered enough yet. Nothing would ever be enough!

Hadriel's screams no longer even resembled a human being or any living thing for that matter. They sounded like some kind of monster from an entirely different world. Danny yanked the blade out of the ex-angel's shoulder and kicked him in the side shattering each and every rib. He knew Ember was watching him, he could sense her. He even knew she was scared of him at the moment, but right then it didn't matter.

_I suppose this is goodbye hatchlings._

_Goodbye, Danny..._

Danny was suddenly aware that Ember was running at him. He didn't know how he knew just that he did. He raised Draconum's sword high into the air intending to finish Hadriel off before she could stop him. He grinned and brought the blade down with all his strength.

Something stopped his finishing slash. A hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist. Danny snarled in a feral manner and attempted to yank his hand free, but the grip tighten until it was nearly painful.Something popped in his wrist, but Danny hardly flinched deciding that he would simply have to use his other hand to finish the job.

Danny looked up at the interloper. Silver and golden armor shined in the dim forest light. Two white wings beat the air slowly as the woman landed. She had long red hair and bright emerald green eyes. Another angel. She was staring hard at him though not in an unkind manner, more like she was searching for something. Her face looked familiar for some reason though Danny didn't know why and at that moment he didn't particularly care. He growled in fury and pulled away. The women released him and he stumbled backwards, running right into Ember.

Ember caught him around the waist and managed to some how keep them both standing. She started to try to say something to him, but was cut short by the sound of beating wings. Another angel, this one a young man, landed next to woman and glanced down at Hadriel. The fallen angel was frantically trying to scramble away from both Danny and the two new comers, but he ha barely managed to move three inches. The man's calm face turned into a scowl of disgust and he looked away from Hadriel to gaze at Danny.

"What are you doing, Danny Phantom?" The woman asked softly.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you too!" Danny snarled and attempted to move towards the pair.

"Danny, no!" Ember begged and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Something inside of him relaxed at her touch, but the need to kill the fallen angel still remain.

"So you will kill this pathetic creature as your very first act of wielding his power? I doubt very much Draconum would want you to become a killer Danny Phantom." The man said.

Danny growled. "What?"

"Do you really think he would want you to do this? Hadriel is already cursed with a fate worse then death, do you really think you can give him a better punishment?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" Danny snarled, but something in his mind told him that wasn't true.

The man sighed. "Why? What would you accomplish by killing him? Would it ease something in your heart perhaps? Or is it revenge that you would strike him down for?"

"He will pay!" Danny snarled never taking his eyes off of Hadriel, "I will make him suffer! I will make pay!!"

"Do you really think this is what Draconum wanted you to do with his power? To kill this creature?" The women asked again pointing at Hadriel.

"Of course!" Danny wasn't really sure what power the angels were talking about, but then again he really didn't care.

"Then you do not know my brother nearly as well as we thought you did." The man said with a light smile.

Danny stared at them. Brother? All thoughts of claiming vengeance vanished. "What did you say?"

"Errsinor deal with Hadriel would you." The woman ordered. The young man nodded and turned to the insane angel on the ground with a look a distaste.

"Not that I hate you or anything Hadriel," Errisnor said smugly, "but you got exactly what you deserve. Now don't move or I might just decide to kill you myself."

Hadriel growled some more and attempted to swing at Danny with his sword even though there was no way it would reach. The woman snagged the blade out of Hadriel's hand and it turn from black back to it's original blazing white color.

"You don't deserve to carrier this blade any more." She said simply. Causing Hadriel to laugh insanely. The woman frowned in annoyance.

Errsinor began to chant and green runes surrounded Hadriel. The runes began to pulse and slowly a green crystal like substance began to grow around Hadriel's feet. It grew until his legs were completely covered, then hes chest, then finally it reached his neck.

Hadriel just laughed. He laughed until it covered his mouth and completely enveloped his head. Even then the mocking laughter remained in his eyes and his mouth was turned up in an evil smile.

Draconum's younger brother smirked at his handy work. He glanced the crystal over then nodded.

"That should keep him stuck for a very, very long time. If we send someone to repair the spell ever few centuries it should hold him forever." He said happily turning back to Danny and Ember.

The woman nodded and also turned her attention back to Danny and Ember. "We need to talk..."

- The Void -

The four prophets looked at each other. The image in the Orb of Sight showed Danny standing protectively over the still knocked out Sam and Tucker while talking with two white winged figures. They had foreseen this and they all knew what they had to do.

"Is it time?" Rage asked expectantly.

"Yes." Replied the ever emotionless Sin.

"Then let us go. The young lord will have need of us." Envy said.

"Yes." Sin replied again.

The four figures vanished in flashes of blue light...


	12. Final Farewell

Chapter 11: Final Farewell

- Fenton Works -

Danny looked around and sighed. They had dropped Tucker and Sam off at their houses as quietly as possible. Hopefully neither of them remembered what happened or he was sure Sam would give him a ribbing later for letting Ember beat her up and there was no telling what Tucker would do. Errsinor and the still unnamed female angel followed close behind them. Danny glanced around one more time. He knew both his parents and Jazz were gone today and he was relieved, this was one thing he really didn't feel like trying to explain to them.

He turned back to the two angels looking right at the young women.

"You're Senria aren't you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I am Draconum's younger sister. I was wondering if you would recognize me or not."

Danny couldn't help but stare at her. "How in the world could I recognize you? I have never even seen you before!"

She sat down in a chair and her younger brother followed suit, sitting cross legged on the floor. Danny sighed again and did the same. He looked up when Ember sat down on the arm of his chair. She smiled down at him then turned back to the two angels expectantly.

"You might not have ever seen me, but when he was alive I was a big part of Draconum's life." Senria said.

"Is it just me or does your entire family talk in riddles that give me headaches." Danny said bluntly.

"You still don't get it, little brother?" Errsinor asked with a grin. Danny blinked at the 'little brother' remark. "You were soul bound with Draconum, he explained that to you right."

For some reason Danny growled angrily at the angel. It wasn't a very human sounding noise either, it came out in an animal like fashion. Ember glanced down at him with am odd look. That growl had sounded familiar for some reason...

Errsinor held up his hands. "Alright, alright! No reason to go all crazy on me now." He suddenly became very serious. "In order to keep you from dieing with him, Draconum severed a part of his own soul and gave it to you. In essence he literally fused a small part of himself with you to repair the damage that the soul bond severing would cause. A very specific part of his soul as a matter of fact."

Danny stared at him. "What... what part of..." He couldn't finish the question. Draconum had done that for him? He had sacrificed even part of his soul just to save him? Why? Why would he...

Senria saw the confusion in Danny's eyes and looked at him sadly. "He gave you the part of his soul that had his power, Danny."

"His... power?" Danny asked in a whisper. He felt Ember place a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her again and as soon as they made eye contact he felt himself relax a little. She smiled again and he relaxed even more. He didn't know what he would ever do without her. Danny grunted and looked back at the two angels.

"Yes. He gave you all the power he had as a mortal. Every last drop of strength, every ounce of energy he had. Even that small portion of his soul contained latent memories though. That is why I wondered if you would recognize me or not. As I said Errsinor and I played a big part of Dracoum's life, the memories he had of us were very strong and those strong memories were the ones you would most likely to inherit." Senria explained matter of factly.

Suddenly Danny looked at the floor. He already knew the answer to what he was about to ask. "I would of killed Hadriel if you two hadn't shown up wouldn't I have?" He asked. He gripped the arm of the chair waiting for the reply, but none came until he looked up.

When he looked back up there was sympathy in Senria's eyes. "Do not blame yourself for that. Draconum's power isn't without a price..."

Ember finally spoke. "He... he didn't give Danny the curse did he?" That same questioned had popped into Danny's mind as soon as Senria had mentioned a price.

Errsinor laughed though. "Not a chance! That little gift went to Hadriel and what a gift it was too. What my dear sister is trying to say is that some of Draconum's personality came with the power. In this case though I suppose it would a lack of personality."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked eying him suspiciously. Something about that statement sounded like an insult...

"Draconum was heartless in battle," Errsinor shrugged, "that was always how he was even before the curse. If you were his enemy you died or worse. That was how he thought in combat. So in this case you inherited his lack of moral value in battle or at least to an extent. Hadriel killed someone very close to you, closer then anyone save maybe Ember, so you wanted Hadriel dead in the most painful manner possible. That definitely sounds like how my big brother would think."

Senria scowled at her younger brother. "You make it sound like it isn't a big deal."

Errsinor shrugged again. "It really isn't you know. I actually always envied big brother's ability to do what needed to be done in battle."

"That isn't the point you twit!"

"Now hold on a second, what are you yelling at me for?!"

"Because you lunk head you are making a very serious situation seem like it's nothing!"

"It isn't serious and if you..."

"Enough!" Danny shouted and both angels snapped to attention. After a few seconds of everyone staring at each other a little surprised Errsinor started laughing and Danny smiled nervously.

"He... he can even order us around like Drac! Oh man, sis, you are in trouble! You are gonna be getting bossed around by your youngest sibling! You should of seen the way you jumped!" Errsinor gasped between laughs. Senria scowled at them both, but giggled when Ember smacked Danny on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot she had hit. It hadn't hurt, but still...

Ember just rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air with a satisfied smirk. He scowled at her then turned back to the angels.

"So why are you two here exactly?" He asked. "Not that I ain't grateful, but you popped up just in the nicked of time and..."

"I understand." Senria nodded. "Draconum sent us sense he couldn't come himself."

"Draconum sent... that means..." Danny couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. So he really was free at last.

Errsinor smirked. "He would of come himself, but there was a sudden opening on the Counsel of the Highest and well..." He shrugged still keeping the same fox looking grin.

"I... see..." Danny returned the grin.

Danny was about to ask something else when four blue flashed of light appeared in the center of the room. Four familiar bat winged figures stepped out of the blue light. Danny recognized them instantly, the Prophets that had kept him and Draconum alive after they were first soul bound. Before anyone could react to their presence they all turned to Danny a bowed gracefully.

"Hail Lord Danny." They all said. Danny almost started laughing at the title, but they were so serous he managed to keep it under control.

Something in him told him exactly how to respond to their greeting. "Hail Prophets and welcome to my home." Ember glanced at him strangely. That had defiantly come from Draconum. The four relaxed, standing straight once more.

"What are you four doing here?" He asked far less formally.

"We are here to teach you how to control your new powers." Envy answered excitedly.

"We will wait until you wish to begin." Sin said bluntly and turned to walk into the next room. The others began to follow him.

"Don't mind him. That is always how he is." Envy whispered as he walked by. "Take as long as you need, but we really should begin soon. Lord Draconum's instructions were quite clear..."

"He left you instruction encase this happened?" Ember asked. She was staring at the four winged figures, so was Danny, even the angels were staring at them. The four Prophets looked at each other oddly then nodded.

It was Sin that responded in his deep monotone voice. "He knew this would happen."

Danny scoffed. "How?"

Sin's emotionless eyes locked on his. "He looked into the future and saw all the roads he could take. The twists and turns that he could choose. This was the path he chose to walk. He knew this would be his end and he told us to train you after he was gone."

Everyone stared at Sin. The other Prophets had already exited to the next room leaving their apparent leader to deal with the less knowledgeable creatures in the room.

"He knew..." Ember whispered quietly.

"To gain," Sin said, "somethings must be sacrificed. No one understood this better then Lord Draconum. This was the path he chose to walk. His reasons are as unknown to me as they are to you. This was what he chose and this is what those he left behind must accept."

"But why..." Danny asked quietly. So much about what Draconum had done ended with that single phrase. But why?

Emotion showed on the Prophet's face for the first time Danny ever remembered, even with Draconum's memory. It was sympathy that showed on Sin's face. "I believe Lord Draconum chose this path for you and for her." He indicted Ember. "For you two he walked this path because he trusted that you would be the ones to save him from the darkness. His trust was well placed, he could not have found better heroes, or better friends. I will await you with the others." With that the Prophet turned away and joined his comrades in the next room.

Silence filled the air as Danny and Ember both digested this new information. For them... all of it for them... all the pain and loss and suffering for them... but why?

"Because that is just the kind of person Dracy is." Senria whispered quietly as if she could read their thoughts. That was the only answer that they would ever get, at least until they saw Draconum again. She smiled at them. "He had one final request too. He wanted us to give you one last gift."

"His power was his last gift to you Danny. This," Senria held out her hand. Something glowed dimly in her palm, "is his last gift to you Ember."

Ember stared at the gem in Senria hand. Danny's eyes widen, he had seen that gem before in a dream, a memory that was not his own. The gem from Draconum's crown the day he was cursed. The gem that had fallen like a sorrowful tear from a storm torn sky. Ember reached out for it slowly.

"I have to warn you though..." Senria muttered some what reluctantly.

Ember's hand stopped. "What?"

"Draconum put a spell on this gem. It will go off as soon as you touch it. It... it is meant to be a gift, but..."

"If Draconum meant it as a gift," Ember said as she snagged the gem from Senria's hand, "then I trust I won't be disappointed."

The gem flared bright green and Danny had to look away from it and Ember. The light grew brighter and brighter until even the two angels looked away. Then as suddenly as it had begun it vanished. Slowly Danny turned back to Ember, but the Ember he knew wasn't there.

In her place was a girl of the same age and proportions with the same familiar rocker cloths. She had long raven black hair tied back in a pony tail and soft pale skin. The only thing that Danny really recognized besides her outfit was her eyes, they were still the same emerald green. The crystal in her hand pulsed one more time then returned to its steady glow.

"Ember..." He questioned starring wide eyed at her.

Slowly, Ember raised a shaky hand and looked at it. She touched her face tenderly as if she expected it to break at the slightest touch. Danny reach out and touched her hand softly. She felt... solid and warm. It was real!

"What..." Ember asked in a whisper.

Errsinor smirked at them. "If a human can be half ghost, why can't a ghost be half human?"

Ember looked down at Danny. Her eyes were wide with amazement. Then she smiled and lunged at him kissing him hard on the lips. If Danny had been standing his knees would of given out on him the kiss was so intense. The entire universe could of stopped and Danny wouldn't have noticed.

Someone coughed. They looked up and noticed both the angels blushing slightly at the display of affection. Ember just smiled warmly and kissed Danny again before pulling away.

Senria opened her mouth to say something, but some were in the distance a church bell began to ring. Senria sighed. "Our time is up. We have to go."

"Wait..." The two angels stopped and looked at them. "Thank you... thank you for everything..."

Errsinor smiled at them. Light was beginning to surround the pair. "Hey no problem little brother and don't worry we will see each other again!"

Danny laughed as the light grew brighter. "No offense, but I hope not for a very, very long time."

Senria chuckled at the comment and waved. "If either of you show up before you are at least ninety I will personally kick your asses! Besides we will always watch over you. Just remember to keep your temper in check when you fight Danny, you have Draconum's battle tactics now and he wasn't very forgiving! And it's up to you to teach Ember how to control her power now!"

Danny laughed again and waved back. The light surrounded them completely shrouding them from view. Their forms began to fade away like wisps of smoke.

Just before the light began to fade with them, Danny saw a tall man with long silver white hair and snake like green eyes. An aura of light seemed to shine around him, even brighter and more powerful then the light that had surrounded Senria and Errsinor. It was like looking at the sun without the glare, all the light in the world seem to condese around the man. A pair of white feathered wings appeared on his back and he smiled softly at Danny and Ember. He raised a hand and waved one last farewell.

'farewell, little brother... until we meet again. Take care of each other...' A familiar voice said in his mind, a voice he had thought he would never hear again. Danny smiled back at the man. It was the last time they would see each in this world. Danny would remember it until they saw each other again, of that he was sure.

Draconum turned away and the light faded. The angels disappeared with it.

Danny turned to Ember and before he could say one word she hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders returning the embrace. He ran one hand through her hair. For a very long time no one said anything and that was exactly how it was meant to be...


	13. The Places Life Takes You

Chapter 12: The Places Life Takes You

- Fenton Works Next Day -

Danny growled angrily at the phone. That had been Sam, she was on her way over and she wasn't happy. Tucker was sitting at the kitchen table staring at Ember's new human form. She was glaring at him for staring and then starting glaring at Danny for not doing anything about him staring. Apparently both Tucker and Sam remembered everything. Tucker thought it was cool that he actually fought Danny one on one and almost won, he had been rambling none stop until Ember walked in.

"Tucker close your mouth or it'll start to get dusty." Danny stated bluntly. Tucker's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. Danny sighed. This was not going to be a good day.

"Sorry man, I can't help it I mean," He looked Ember over again, "wow!"

She scowled and glared at him even harder. Tucker gulped and suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting. Ember smirked and glanced at Danny who just sighed again.

"Whats wrong baby-pop?" She questioned a little smugly.

Danny glared up at the ceiling his eyes flashing fiery green for a moment. "Sam," He said causing Ember to raise an eyebrow, "she isn't going to be easy to talk to right now..."

"Come on man," Tucker said happily, "it's Sam I mean how bad can it be..."

Danny glanced at him and Tucker's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, your right it's gonna be bad..."

There was a furious banging on the door. Tucker flinched muttering about how mad Sam must be. Danny shivered and got up to get the door. He opened it slowly and as soon as he did a very, very angry Sam Manson stormed into his house.

"Were is she?!" Sam yelled right in Danny's face. Oh god it was worse then he thought...

"Sam calm down..." He started.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Your ghost girlfriend beat me up and you didn't do anything to try and stop her!!"

"You were possessed by a demon, we didn't have a..."

"Were. Is. She." Sam hissed.

Danny swallowed. This defiantly wasn't going to be a good day.

"Not until you promise me you aren't going to start a fight..."

"I am not going to start a fight!" She screamed.

Danny flinched. "Sam you need to keep..." He stopped when he saw Sam's eyes widen in shock at something behind him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and felt Ember's body press against his back.

"She seems pretty pissed doesn't she baby-pop?" Ember whispered in his ear. That sent a shiver of a completely different kind through him.

Sam shook her head as she recovered from whatever mental shock had just hit her. "Who the hell are you?" She snarled.

Ember laughed. "What, you don't recognize me? Then maybe this will help." Danny glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a purple ring appear around Ember's waist and split in two. One ring moved up, the other down and the next second Ember's familiar fiery haired ghost form stood before them. Sam stared. Even Danny stared for a second, she hadn't bothered trying to transform back yet or at least not in front of him.

"Ember? But... But how did..." Sam was obviously a little more then simply stunned.

Ember just started laughing. "Oh the look on your face. I should of brought a camera!"

Danny grimaced. Was Ember trying to provoke a fight?! Sam's face turned stormy instantly. Oh god...

"You little rock hussy I ought to..." Ember phased and appeared right in front of Sam.

"You oughta what?" Sam just stared, "Come on, oughta what? What are you going to do? Glare me to death? Let me tell you something you little goth drama queen I have seen a few very scary things lately including a demonic vampire, an insane angel, and a dragon that was capable of wiping out entire planets so don't think for a second you can scare me!"

If anything Sam glared even harder and Ember glared right back. Danny gulped, secretly hoping Draconum was watching and would decide this was the right time to throw out a miracle...

Tucker walked in waving his arms. "Ladies, ladies calm down! We can talk about this in a nice civil manner can't we. We just need to sit down and talk this out like rational people." Sam seemed to relax... a little and Ember followed suit.

'I don't know who did that or if you can hear me up there,' Danny thought with a mental smile as he glanced up at the ceiling, 'but thank you!'

"Sure as long as goth girl doesn't blow another gasket." Ember muttered mockingly.

"Ember..." Danny said in a warning tone. She smiled at him mischievously.

Sam growled, but made no other reply. Danny nodded and led the two girls and Tucker to the living room. There weren't nearly as many sharp objects in there.

He practically threw himself into an arm chair. His eyes widen a little when Ember decided to settle across his lap instead of finding her own seat. Sam glared daggers at them and Ember smirked back at her triumphantly. Danny sighed for the hundredth time that week. He would never understand women.

He glanced at Tucker who was staring at them, but he had a small grin on his face. He saw Danny looking at him and gave discrete a thumbs up. Danny grinned back and unceremoniously wrapped an arm around Ember's waist. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly.

Sam snarled. "As cute as this is what exactly am I doing here?"

Danny sighed. "Sam, Tucker you both remember the fight right?"

"Yep." Tucker chimed happily.

"Yes..." Sam growled.

Danny took a deep breath. "That needs to be explained, but I need to know what you remember in order to actually explain it."

Tucker shrugged. "I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in a forest unable to control what I was doing. It was like watching a movie or something. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't do anything about any of it."

Sam nodded agreement.

"Ok, do you remember Vlad being there?"

"Oh yeah." Sam muttered. "It's hard to forget his ugly face."

To everyones surprise Ember snickered at the joke.

"Well... what about the big lizard looking guy?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, then Tucker started to rub his stomach and Sam placed a hand around her throat carefully.

"Yeah..." They said quietly at the same time.

"The lizard was named Draconum, he was a super powerful ancient being that at one time nearly wiped out all creation, but Ember and I managed to stop him. It's a really long story. Anyways Vlad was possessed by his own demonic ancestor, Vlad Dracula..."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "You mean as in Count Dracula? Vlad "the impaler" Dracula?"

Danny nodded. "That was my reaction to. Yeah, Vlad Dracula was one of Draconum's old enemies. An angel named Hadriel was using Vlad as a kind of bait to draw Draconum out and weaken him so that Hadriel could just swoop in and finish Draconum off before he recovered. Vlad knew that Draconum would bring Ember and me along so he went and got two helpers himself. He got you two. Some how he possessed you and used you to keep us busy so he could fight Drac one on one."

They were both staring at him wide eyed. He couldn't really blame them, if they didn't have the memories it would sound a lot like a made up story.

"Wait wait wait!" Tucker nearly yelled. "What were you doing walking around with a monster that tried to destroy the world?!"

"It was... complicated. Like i said it's a long story and not what we are here to deal with right now."

Sam glared. "So you are saying you didn't have any choice, but to fight us? That sounds like a load of bull Danny Fenton..."

"We didn't have any choice." Ember said firmly. "He didn't want to fight either of you at all. Draconum was the one that asked us to keep you busy until he dealt with Vlad."

Tucker blinked. "What do you mean dealt with?"

Danny looked right at Tucker. "Drac killed him." He said flatly. Sam gasped and seemed to pull back into her chair.

"He... he killed Vlad? Bu... but Vlad was a millionaire! What will happen when they find the body or..."

"There isn't a body. In fact there isn't even ashes." Danny was being cold and he knew it. The thing was that he didn't care. It was the part of Draconum in him.

"So now there is a killer super monster walking around in the world?" Tucker asked nervously.

Danny looked down at the floor sadly. He felt Ember put a hand on his arm gently.

"Danny?" Sam asked worriedly. "Danny are you all right?"

"Draconum died," He said sadly, "protecting us from the fallen angel Hadriel."

He glanced up and saw the surprised look on Tucker and Sam's faces.

"He died? To save you two?" Tucker asked quietly. Danny had known they would ask this stuff and he thought he could deal with it, but it hurt more then he expected. He missed Drac and he probably always would. They were brothers after all.

"Yes. He died protecting us, in fact if we hadn't been there he might still be alive." Danny said regretfully.

"What about the angel?" Sam asked.

Ember responded. "Dracy cursed him to eternal darkness just before he died. Then two other angels came and sealed him away forever."

Tucker was speechless and that was saying something, it took a lot to knock Tuck for a loop that bad. The poor guy's jaw looked like it was about to fall off. Sam was staring wide eyed at them, but still had one last question.

"So what happened to you two then? I mean Ember has a real body..." Sam asked.

"I had a real body to begin with!" Ember growled, but Sam completely ignored her.

"So how did that happen?"

Danny shrugged. "Draconum gave us each a parting gift. He made Ember half human so now she is just like me."

Tucker finally regained his composer. "What did he give you then?"

Danny looked right at him again and let his eyes spark with green fire for a second causing both his old friends to gasp. "He gave me his power. All of it. The only draw back is that a very small part of his personality came with it."

Tucker blinked. "You can destroy planets now?"

Danny stared at him for a second and then started laughing. "Maybe some day, but Drac could do that because he had thousands of years of experience. He was ancient and I am sure that I will never live to have that kind of control."

Tucker sighed in relief. "Don't get me wrong, but thats good to hear."

Danny just chuckled. "Don't worry about. I know how you feel."

He glanced at Sam and stopped laughing instantly. She was glaring at him suspiciously.

"Sam? Something wrong?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah." She breathed. "How can we be sure you are really you?"

"What?!" Ember asked outraged. "Look at him! It's Danny! You must not of known him very well if you can't even..."

"I meant how can we be sure he isn't this Draconum creature?"

"Because..." Ember stopped. They both knew he wasn't Draconum, but there was no real way to explain it to Sam and Tucker.

Danny sighed again. "You are just gonna have to trust me I guess."

Sam stood up and they all looked at her in surprise. "That isn't good enough. At least it isn't for me."

"Then what do you want me to do? I can tell you anything that happened when we were in school or..."

"You aren't you any more, Danny." Sam stated flatly.

"What..." He breathed, staring in shock at her.

"You talk different. You act different. You even look a little different. You just aren't the person I thought I knew any more."

"Sam..." He said trying to get her to listen.

"No!" She said simply and turned towards the door. "You are not the Danny Fenton I knew."

"Sam! You have to listen to me hear..." He said standing up.

She spun around glaring at him. "Why should I? You can't prove anything to me, you said that yourself and I can't bring myself to trust just your word any more. I was possessed by a demon, Danny! A demon! I felt it crawling around in my head! How can I be sure that isn't what I am talking to right now. The Danny I know would never had allied himself with a monster! The Danny I know would never have attacked me and Tucker!" She was screaming by the end.

Ember was on her feet. "How dare you! You little..." Danny raised a hand and she fell silent. His eyes were glowing green, but his face was sad.

"You're right Sam. I am not the boy you knew. I have changed, but in my opinion it's for the better. If you can't except me how I am, then I suppose it's time we go our separate ways..."

"We went our separate ways a long time ago, Danny. As far as I am concerned it ended when you started living with her." Sam pointed accusingly at Ember who went ridged with anger.

Danny stood up slowly. He turned away from Sam. "Then I will say goodbye here and now, Sam. I am sorry, if that is worth anything. I really am. In the end though I wouldn't really change anything that has happened."

Sam stared at him a moment then turned and headed for the front door. "Come on Tuck..."

Tucker coughed at squirmed uncomfortably. "Actually I think I am going to stay here and..."

Sam didn't stop walking. "Goodbye Tucker." She said without looking back. "Goodbye Danny."

Danny just closed his eyes sadly as the door slammed shut marking Sam's exit from his life. He glanced over at Tucker who smiled weakly at him. Danny smiled back sadly. They both knew that they wouldn't be seeing Sam Manson again...

- Present -

Danny closed his old journal with a sigh. He always enjoyed reading that part of his life. He missed Draconum and even though he hardly knew them he missed Senria and Errsinor too. He set the book back on its shelf.

"Honey?" He heard his wife call to him. "Guess who came for a visit!"

He turned around and saw two little girls running towards him. He smiled and bent down to their level as they ran head long into his arms.

"Grandpa!" One of the giggled happily. He lifted them up off the ground and they laughed playfully. He saw a tall blond women in her late twenties walk through the door and smile warmly at him. She was followed by a rather large fellow with a warm, caring face.

"Hey dad!" She said with a wave as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Ok! Ok! Enough!" He said laughing setting his grandchildren back onto the floor. "I can only take so many hugs at a time."

"Yeah!" The man said happily. "Your grandpa's getting too old for this stuff!"

Danny laughed at his son-in-law and looked down at the kids. "How about me and your dad arm wrestle so we can see who is old here."

Their father held up his arms in defense. "I said you were getting old not weak." He laughed. "You could still chuck me across the room."

Danny smirked at him. "Yes, that was a very fun prom night for you two wasn't it?"

His daughter laughed. "It was certainly one to remember!"

His wife walked in the room and smiled at the scene.

"Alright, alright. I need a word with your mother alone for a moment." He smiled at them.

The kids begged for him to come and play with them and it was only after he promised he would later that they relented. His son-in-law herded them out of the room with a laughed apology. His daughter gave him a quick kiss and darted after her husband to help control the two little terrors. Danny laughed as they exited.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it..." Danny said quietly. He felt his wife's arm warp around his neck and looked over his shoulder at her. By human terms they were old, into their sixties, but apparently being only half human slowed aging down a lot. They both still looked like they were in there early thirties.

"You're such a dip-stick." She said with a heartfelt smile.

"And I always will be too." He smiled back. "At least to you I hope."

"Always." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on they are waiting for you and last time you kept them waiting too long they destroyed the dinner room."

"Ah yes the Thanksgiving fight..." He smiled at the memory. They had to repaint the walls after that little food fight.

Ember laughed at him pushing him towards their family. "Get going already!"

They walked through the door and were greeted by the happy screams of their grandchildren, the laughter of their daughter and son-in-law. Their family.

'The places life will take you. A friend, a hero, a villain, a savior, a father.' Danny smiled. 'I wonder what I get to be next...'

'Only time will tell, little brother.' Danny's eyes widen just a little at the unexpected voice. He glanced out the window at the clear blue sky. 'Only time will tell...'

- A/N -

Well that's it faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember to review. Until next time.

Dragoon321


End file.
